Forever Entwined
by Amanda Yates
Summary: Merlin was the daughter of King Tristan and Queen Isolde of the Kingdom of Lyonesse, she was bright, exuberant, spirited and Arthur hated her. After all she was as bad as Morgana, girl Merlin/Arthur, full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Merlin was the daughter of King Tristan and Queen Isolde of the Kingdom of Lyonesse, she was bright, exuberant, spirited and Arthur hated her. He hated having to put up with her when Uther decided to visit Lyonesse or vice versa, after all she was as bad as Morgana but Arthur hated her because she'd been his heart's desire for years since he'd laid eyes upon her when he was five, too bad that Princess Merlin hated him as much as he did or does destiny have other plans in mind for these two?**

**Yes, I know this is a STRAIGHT story, yes, I know most of my fans are probably surprised but I really really want to write this so yeah! Enjoy!**

**M later, characters maybe OOC as Merlin is a girl and a Princess and Arthur is still a prat, good Morgana because I love her! Uther's still a tyrant though!**

**Forever Entwined  
**

**Chapter 1 - Dragon's Call**

Camelot was bustling with servants going this way and that to prepare for the feast in honor of the arrival of King Tristan and Queen Isolde from Lyonesse along with their beautiful daughter Princess Merlin who was rumored to be the most beautiful women in Albion and whose hand had been asked for by every eligible bachelor in the neighboring kingdoms and even the Prince of Cornwall.

King Tristan was a very protective man though and would not hand over his daughter to someone he did not deem worthy of her love, because he knew Merlin was gifted. While Merlin was born the high elves had come from their realm to Lyonesse to bless the little infant, prophecies had been written about the birth of Emry's which was Merlin's druidic name, she will be the most powerful sorceress to walk the earth and she had a destiny to protect Albion when the five kingdoms were united under one leader, the once and future King Arthur. Hence, Tristan had developed a close bond with Uther even before he knew of his daughter's destiny and when Igraine lived Isolde and her were the thickest of friends.

Arthur knew most of what he knew about his mother from hearing Isolde talking about Igraine and whenever he visited Queen Isolde would fuss over him and Morgana as if they were her own child. Queen Isolde was just as beautiful and clever as her daughter and she was also born of magic and had trained her daughter in various arts of sorcery until she was ready to learn under the druids.

After the great purge began Isolde and Tristan had sworn fealty to Uther and Isolde had accepted to not use her magic anymore, they kept Merlin's magic and powers hidden from Uther out of fear for Merlin's life and though Uther was cautious of them at the beginning he eventually came to view Tristan and Isolde as supporters and allies in his goal to destroy magic.

Isolde nearly hated Uther for the man he had become after Igraine's death, Igraine would be so heartbroken if she knew of what had become of her husband, silently they all held hope for the coming of the new King, Arthur did possess some of his father's ill attitude but he was pure at heart and had inherited his mother's kindness and honor.

Arthur and Morgana stood in front of Uther who had summoned them to his chambers, their guests were to arrive later in the day and Uther wanted to have a private chat with them both.

"Arthur, Morgana, I suppose you know why you are here?" Uther asked raising an eyebrow at Arthur who shrugged and looked just this bit rebellious, he was twenty after all, he did not like being berated by his father.

Morgana smirked though and answered, "You want me to keep Arthur in line and stop him from bullying Princess Merlin!"

Arthur hissed at that and turned to Morgana, "I do not bully anyone Morgana!"

Morgana looked skeptical before saying, "Arthur, you poured a vat of oil on her gown, you hit her head hard with the hilt of your sword which nearly made King Tristan kill you! And let's not forget the time you commented about her ears in front of a whole royal banquet which made her run crying to her rooms! Even Isolde was mad at you for that!"

Arthur snorted before saying "It isn't my fault that you girls are such delicate and dainty creatures who cannot take a bit of rough housing!"

Morgana looked enraged and as much as Uther was amused by their argument he knew it was about to get out of hand very quickly and decided to step in, "ENOUGH!"

They both turned to Uther and the King of Camelot sighed before saying "Arthur, I will say this once so help me if you do not obey! King Tristan and his subjects are powerful allies to Camelot and you will treat Princess Merlin courteously, in fact I expect you to be charming and utmost polite to her, am I understood?"

Arthur who was truly a bit shocked by this said, "Yes father, can I go now?" he asked balefully.

Uther waved his hand to dismiss him and Morgana was still left standing, she had a smirk on her face and Uther rolled his eyes before he asked her, "What is it that you want to say Morgana?"

Morgana looked gleeful as she said, "You're hoping to get them married, aren't you?"

Uther nodded carefully and Morgana began to chuckle, "That is going to be interesting seeing as how Arthur and Merlin hate each other!"

Arthur was taking out his anger upon poor Morris when he saw her first as he had missed their arrival at the courtyard purposefully saying he needed to train the knights. As usual he only saw the outline of her midnight blue gown and Morgana walking along beside her as they stopped at the training grounds. Arthur refused to turn and acknowledge her although he knew full well that she was watching him, "Well come on! Keep moving!" he shouted at Morris and smiled before he threw another knife, he could hear his knights laughing as Morris finally dropped the shield right in front of Merlin and Morgana.

"Prince Arthur, I did not know training Camelot's knights involved bullying men who do not have the means to defend themselves!" said Merlin as she and Morgana came closer to Arthur who faced Merlin now. Arthur noticed she had filled out a lot since he had last seen her when she was but a fourteen year old but he noted she still had the big ears and a mouth that sprouted absolutely irreverent comments at him.

Arthur went closer to her as he said, "I wouldn't be surprised about you not knowing anything about knight's training Princess _Merlin_ seeing as how you probably spend most of the day brushing your hair inside your chambers in an effort to hide those _ridiculous_ ears of yours!"

Merlin scowled at him and Arthur smirked, he was itching for a fight and she had ambled right into his trap, "I see you are still an arrogant prat"

Arthur stood just an arms breath away as he said "And I see you're still an idiot with big ears!"

"Your insults are getting old Arthur, do try to be creative for once. Then again I doubt you have much room in your head to be creative as it is probably filled with arrogant self-importance!"

Morgana laughed and just as Arthur was about to retort with something particularly harsh, Queen Isolde appeared before them and came straight to Arthur hugging him tightly and saying, "I've missed you Arthur!"

She stepped back and said "My haven't you grown into a handsome young lad!"

Merlin snorted as Arthur resisted his tendency to blush whenever Isolde fussed with him, "Queen Isolde, it's a pleasure to see you again!" he said and the Queen looked contrite before saying "None of that formality with me Arthur and Merlin what are you doing here in the training grounds? She has not been bothering you Arthur, has she?" here she directed a pointed look at Merlin who shrugged and walked away with Morgana saying "Morgana was just walking me to my chambers! I'll be on my way anyway!"

"I do not know what is wrong with her, she has been in a snitch for weeks, how are you my dear Arthur?" Queen Isolde asked as she pulled Arthur along with her holding his hand captive.

* * *

"Who is this Lady Helen anyway? I haven't heard of her and your saying she's such a famous singer!" asked Merlin as Morgana sat on the duvet in Merlin's guest chambers.

'Oh, it isn't surprising that you haven't heard of her! She dwells around Camelot, I doubt she'd be known in Cornwall!'

'It really isn't necessary for Uther to throw us such a grand feast, we are practically family!' said Merlin taking the pins that kept her hair in place out gently.

'We are indeed, I've missed you dearly Merlin!' said Morgana and Merlin turned and smiled at her saying 'So have I Morgana, the noble girls in Lyonesse are not exactly great company! They are all so….courtly and well mannered! And I'd feel like a pariah, you are the only noble women other than my mother I've known who is headstrong and opinionated and I cannot tell you how refreshing it is!'

Morgana smiled back and patted the duvet indicating for Merlin to sit before saying 'The noble women in Uther's court are no different, though Arthur thinks nothing of their behavior, he finds dumb women attractive somehow, even went after chasing a few skirts recently!'

Merlin frowned for a moment but it was enough for Morgana to know she was bothered, "Oh, I wouldn't be surprised by that, men like Arthur like girls who are meek and pathetic and boring!"

"I heard the Prince of Cornwall and you were quite close?" asked Morgana for which Merlin blushed and Morgana giggled.

Merlin slapped her hand before saying "Yes, we were but in the end it was not meant to be!"

"Did you love him?" asked Morgana with a solemn look in her eyes.

Merlin rolled her eyes, "God's no, I liked him, he's quite handsome but he could talk of nothing but his swords or his war horses and after a while I got so bored I took to hiding in my room claiming an illness!"

"How long are you staying in Camelot?"

"A month or two I guess, I do not know but father wants me to stay here for longer as an advisor though I hardly think I'm suited for such a position!"

"Of course you are suited, you're far better than half the old noble ladies attending council for the wine and to land men half their age!"

Merlin laughed and they conversed for hours together before Morgana had to retire to her chambers.

* * *

The next day Arthur saw her while she was at the market buying some trinket or the other and couldn't resist goading her with, "Ran away like a coward yesterday Merlin!" it was supposed to be light hearted teasing but he wasn't prepared to face her harsh reply.

Merlin as he suspected she would immediately jumped to the argument as she said, "I did not run away you fool, I just didn't want to see my mother fussing over you like you are some precious colt when you are really just an ass!"

"Ass, fool, my lady you cannot speak so unkindly to me, especially when your opinions are unfounded!" said Arthur in a calm tone though he was raging at the insults she'd thrown at him, if it had been someone else he'd have sent them to the stocks or the dungeons for daring to insult him to his face in front of a whole crowd at that.

She must have seen the anger he carefully contained anyway because she turned to the other direction saying "You were the one who accused me of being a coward Arthur, here I am minding my own business and you feel the need to interrupt me anyway, can I know why?"

"I could ask you the same seeing as you interrupted my training yesterday!" he snapped back.

"So you're taking revenge on me by inflicting your sorry presence on me! And my opinions are not unfounded, you are an ass!"

Arthur who was seriously simmering at this point turned and walked away without another word, he feared he might just hit her if he stood in her unbearable presence for just a second more. He hated her so thoroughly, he wondered why his father ordered him to tolerate her insolent presence at Camelot's court.

Merlin blinked wondering if she'd gone too far and told herself that she did not care anyway although in the private recess of her mind she admitted to herself that she had been quite vicious today, she stubbornly refused to analyse why she'd been so cruel to Arthur today though her traitorous mind silently whispered that it must have been hearing about Arthur's many love interests that had made her so bitter.

* * *

**Review? I'll finish "The Dragon's Call" in the next chapter and let's see where it goes from there! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou for the reviews you guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! **

**CHAPTER - 2 "The Dragon's Call"  
**

Arthur stormed into his chambers caring not in his blind anger as he tore up the bed curtains and smashed several vases. She infuriated him, made him doubt himself! How dare she treat him so insolently while she was a guest in his kingdom. He wanted to throw her down and hurl abusive words at her until she wept. Who did she think she was to criticize him in such a brash way? He tolerated enough of that from his father and Morgana, he hated his father just a little at the moment for making him endure her presence.

He slept fitfully after having given into his temper and woke up with fury still simmering on the edges, he walked stiffly to the dining hall where Uther, him and Morgana were to have a private dinner. Lady Helen was to arrive later in the evening and would not be joining them due to an unexpected delay in her journey or so Leon informed him.

Uther was already sat at the head table with Morgana on his left side and Arthur took his place at Uther's right side gritting his teeth and forcing out a polite greeting to his father and Morgana.

"Arthur, just the person I wanted to see, have you been treating our guests well? I hear there was a skirmish with Princess Merlin in the lower town today" said Uther and Arthur wondered how castle gossip reached the king so fast but then again they generally tended to when said gossip was about the crown prince and Uther's only heir.

"I do not know of what you are talking of sire" answered Arthur belligerently and Uther noted the use of 'sire' instead of father and Arthur taking uninterested bites of his food and put his goblet down. He steepled his fingers in front of him and said "Arthur' to which Arthur looked up and Morgana quietly observed from the sidelines, 'what is it about Princess Merlin that gets you so wound up? You never act so appallingly in front of any other women of the court, why should she be any different?"

Arthur gave his father a 'are you seriously asking me that' look before saying, "I hate her and she hates me, I'd have no problem being polite and courteous if she'd stop insulting me and my honor with every other word that comes out of her insolent mouth!"

"Insolent? How was she being insolent Arthur? She is one of the most well mannered lass I've ever had the pleasure of meeting." Uther truly could not comprehend Princess Merlin being anything less than polite as she striked him as a truly genuine and innocent soul.

"Today at the market she called me a fool and an ass! That's not something that a proper lady of court ever utters! She's uncouth and utterly idiotic, you have too high opinions of her!"

Uther frowned but right then Morgana pitched in and said "You called her a coward first Arthur! And she was only buying something from the market when you intentionally accosted her and insulted her first!"

Before Arthur could say anything, Uther asked, "Is that true?"

Arthur sighed and said "I might have said something along the lines but it isn't like she didn't deserve it!"

Uther glared at his son openly this time and Arthur shrank back despite himself as Uther said "I told you to not get into any of your childish fights with Princess Merlin! You will do well to remember Lyonesse is a powerful ally and we cannot afford to loose those ties when Mercia and Escetia have intent to war with us!"

"Relax father, it isn't like King Tristan would not ally with us if it came to war because his daughter hates me!"

"Tristan is very protective of his daughter and you getting into fights with her repeatedly would not garner you a good opinion from him when you are king!"

Arthur realized it was a lost cause when Uther gave him a stern glare and sighed.

"I want you to apologize to Princess Merlin and ask for her to come with you to the feast!"

At this Arthur got up and slammed his hand on the table in front of him, "What? Absolutely not father! I may tolerate her presence for your sake but I absolutely will not court her to the feast on your command, I HATE HER! I'd be happy to never see her face again and I will not do it and neither will I apologize!"

Uther could have commanded Arthur to do it but he saw the hot fury on Arthur's face and knew his son would not obey him anyway so he let it slide as Arthur swept away from the room having barely touched his dinner.

"For what it's worth, I think they like each other!" said Morgana when she saw the frown of Uther's face.

"Of course you would think that Morgana!" said Uther before they continued their meal in silence.

Merlin's mother brushed her hair as she said "I cannot believe you're eighteen years old now, it feels just like yesterday when I held you as a tiny infant!"

"Mother, you still treat me like a babe, and I can brush my own hair, not to mention I have my maids if I need the help!"

Isolde gently continued brushing her daughters hair anyway as she said "I like doing this! You're my daughter, allow me to indulge in this now as I was loath to give you up to maids when you were young and I am loath to give you up to them now as well!"

"Mother, can I ask you something?"

"Anything darling" replied Isolde.

"Why do you like Arthur so much? He is nothing but an arrogant and conceited man!"

"Merlin! You are too quick to judge Arthur, you always have been! Granted he doesn't exactly act in a way to win your favor but beneath the arrogance and pride Arthur is a good man, an honorable man! You must remember that he has never experienced the love of a mother and Uther is hardly a person who shows affection freely! He shoulders his father's expectations and the rest of Camelot's!"

"I do not care mother, he is insufferable! I do not know why you make me endure his presence!" said Merlin although she did feel sympathy for Arthur not knowing his mother, she knew how important a bond between a mother and child was, Isolde was the person she trusted most, her mother was the person she ran to for comfort, security and love and she could not imagine a world in which she had to go on without Isolde.

"I love you mother" said Merlin turning her bright blue eyes to meet the same sapphire of her mothers.

Isolde pulled her head closer so that Merlin's head was nestled against her chest before saying "And I love you my Merlin!"

While Merlin slept that night she heard a voice in her head, it was calling her name, summoning her somewhere inside the castle. As dawn broke she realized she must have probably been hallucinating before she dressed for the day and went out for a stroll around the castle.

As she was a curious person by nature she stepped into various chambers of the castle, some occupied and some unoccupied, at this time of the day hardly anyone but the servants were up and she made herself become invisible for a while to silently observe the daily comings and goings of Camelot. She entered a room with broken vases strewn about the floor and a servant picking it up before she set eyes on him waking up from his slumber and stretching his arms.

Merlin recognized the boy as Morris, the same boy Arthur had been antagonizing the other day and felt pity for the boy before Arthur pushed off the duvets and came out wearing only a tight trousers which clung on to him and naked from waist up. Merlin blushed but could not look away as she saw the muscles bunch and ripple as he moved, he was muscled and yet not overly so and he had broad shoulders and few battle scars already littering his golden torso, Merlin slapped herself mentally, 'golden torso' where had that come from?

"Morris, get someone else to help you clean my chambers! I need my ceremonial robes today and make sure it is dusted and washed well, it must stink quite badly as the last time I wore it was for Beltane and there was a food fight!"

Morris chuckled at that and Merlin smiled despite herself, she watched as Arthur moved around the room behind the screen and Morris handed over Arthur's clothes to him. Arthur re-emerged from the screen wearing a light white tunic and brown leather trousers.

As he was tying up his boots Arthur asked, "Say Morris, do you think Princess Merlin is beautiful?"

Morris stuttered and Merlin looked at Arthur in surprise and ill advised anticipation, "Yes my lord…' and at Arthur's frown Morris said 'I meant no my lord, no, she's absolutely ugly, positively!"

Arthur chuckled at that and gave Morris what could mistakenly be said as an affectionate look, then with a contemplative rise of his eyebrows he said "I suppose she's beautiful, well atleast beautiful enough for the Prince of Cornwall to take an interest in but I'd never go near that one if my life depended on it…she has ridiculous years and she's pale as a ghost!"

Merlin felt hurt by his comment and wanted to petulantly say that she'd never consider him for a lover either but then her cover would be blown and her magic was not something she could reveal in Camelot so she kept her mouth shut and fumed silently. The golden haired prince of Camelot then walked out of his chambers with a crossbow on his shoulders before Merlin got out and went wandering the hallways of Camelot again.

Just as she was about to get bored and go to Morgana's chambers she saw what must have been Lady Helen walk out of her chambers and she quickly went inside wondering about what musicians carried with them as she had never met one personally. As she went into the chambers she detected an aura of magic hanging about in the room and frowned wondering if Lady Helen was a sorceress and how if that were the case did Uther allow her into Camelot, she then wandered around to the dressing table and looked at herself for a minute wondering if her ears really were that large touching them lightly and pouting before she took note of the diary on the table and what appeared to be voodoo doll. She frowned clearly thrown before she realized for sure that Lady Helen must be a sorceress and picked up the book and the doll.

As far as she knew voodoo was considered to be dark magic and used only to kill or harm the victim when one did not have the physical strength or the magical power to do it directly, during her training with the druids she had learnt some basic things about dark magic and she knew how to recognize it instantly, and she knew now that the voodoo doll had been used and recently as the dark magic could be felt emanating from it. Before she could do more to analyze the situation she heard footsteps coming towards Lady Helen's chambers and she muttered her invisibility spell again just to be sure before she stepped back and leaned against a wall hoping she would not be noticed. In her haste she had kept the book on the edge of the table where it was liable to fall at any moment.

Lady Helen looked around her room in what appeared to Merlin as suspicion and caution before she took her book from the table and walked further inside. Merlin let herself out quietly and wondered what to do about Lady Helen now that she had proof that she practiced sorcery. If she were to go to Uther, she would be asked how she being the Princess of Lyonesse was able to slip past guards and servants and enter Lady Helen's chambers undetected and Merlin knew it would look suspicious so she kept the knowledge to herself for the time being.

That night as she slept she heard the ominous voice call out her name again and gasped as she woke up with the voice still ringing inside her head, 'Merlin! Merlin!'

After a quick debate she pushed herself out of the comfortable cocoon of blankets and slipped her feet into a pair of sandals before she threw a cloak onto her shoulders and muttered her invisibility spell. Then she quietly tiptoed out of her room and past the guards of Camelot to where the voice was leading her, it seemed to the dungeons. As she went down the steps to the deepest parts of the castle she wondered what could be living here for so long and something magical in Uther's castle as well, it was truly mind boggling.

As she came to a cave she dispelled the spell and held a torch from a nearby scone and shouted "HELLO! Is someone here?"

She heard a deep laugh before she was confronted with the most amazing and terrifying sight, a dragon flew down from the depths of the cave and landed on its perch right in front of her.

"How small you are, for such a great destiny!" mused the dragon and Merlin scowled before asking "Destiny? What destiny?"

The dragon's golden eyes looked solemn as he said, "Arthur is the once and future King who will unite the land of Albion! But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike!"

Merlin pursed her lips before she asked, "I don't see what that has got to do with me!"

"Everything! Without you Arthur will never succeed, without you there will be no Albion!"

Merlin shook her head and shouted "No! NO, you've got this wrong!" with conviction.

"There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't!" said the dragon looking at Merlin as if she were a petulant toddler.

"I will not protect Arthur from his threats! If anyone wants to kill him I'll lend them a hand! Why should I help the son of a man who kills my people so mercilessly?"

The Dragon looked understanding before saying, "Arthur and you are supposed to bring magic back into the realm! You cannot escape your destiny Merlin!"

"NO, NO, NO WAY! There must be another Arthur because this one is an arrogant bastard just like his father!"

"Perhaps it is your destiny to change that!" said the dragon earnestly before it flew away from its perch not heeding any of Merlin's calls for it to come back and explain more.

Merlin slept like a log after she came back from the dungeons and it was only when Jannet her maid shook her shoulders quite hard that she woke up.

"Jannet! I was asleep, why did you wake me?"

"It's almost mid-day my lady and your mother wants to see you!" said the maid with a fond smile.

Before she could wake up properly and do her morning duties there was a knock at the door and her mother came inside holding what appeared to be a dress in her hands, she waved her hands to indicate Jannet should leave, from where she was Merlin could distinguish the bright red color and asked, "Is that the dress I'm supposed to wear to the feast?"

Isolde beamed, "Yes, I think you'd look quite fetching in it"

"Thankyou mother, really but did you have to have Jannet wake me up to deliver it?"

"You're a women of court, you shouldn't spend your days sleeping away!" chastised Isolde.

"I only over slept because I went to meet someone last night in the dungeons, mother why didn't you tell me there was a dragon trapped under this castle?"

Isolde turned quick as a flash as she asked "You met Kilgarrah? You foolish child, he could have killed you!"

Merlin rolled her eyes, "Great he has a name! And he didn't seem hostile, well not much anyway, just spouted some things about Arthur and I having a destiny together! Can you believe it?" Merlin laughed, 'the overgrown lizard thinks I was meant to protect Arthur and ensure he becomes this great king! As if!"

However Isolde shared none of her daughters joke and after a while Merlin stopped laughing and turned to her mother, "MOTHER! YOU CAN'T BELIEVE IN IT! I HATE ARTHUR!"

Isolde looked heavenwards before saying, "We did hear something like this from the high elves when you were born!"

Merlin looked shell shocked and screeched, "WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME?"

"Merlin, keep your voice down! And we thought we had to wait for the right time to tell you but by then you and Arthur barely tolerated each other!"

"Right you are Mother, I will not accept that my life's path lies with that of Arthur's, no matter what you say I hate the man and I will not listen to this destiny lark!" said Merlin with a stubborn set to her mouth which made Isolde worry but for now she didn't say anything as she swept out of the room reminding Merlin to be on time for the feast.

"I'm late, I'm late, Oh my god! I'm late Jannet! My father will never forgive me! Where are my shoes?" asked Merlin in a frenzy as another maid did her hair and she herself painted her lips and applied blush on her cheeks.

"It is here, your highness!" said Jannet as she brought the shoes in front of her and Merlin heaving a sigh of relief hugged her maid tightly before saying "Oh you're a life saver Jannet! I wouldn't know what to do without you!"

Jannet who was used to the Princess' impulsive bear hugs just smiled and hugged her back affectionately.

"Wish me luck!" said Merlin before she hurried out of her chambers and walked at a brisk pace to the ceremony hall except while she was walking she detected the same dark magic in Lady Helen's room and stopped short debating if it was really worth it for a while before she decided that her curiosity would not be stemmed before she opened the door to Lady Helen's chambers and gasped when she found the servant's cold body layed out on the floor. "Guards!" she shouted and two of Camelot's guards came hurrying along and checked the girl's body.

"She's dead your highness!" exclaimed a guard and Merlin nodded before saying "The King must be informed."

Before the guards could say anything she turned and ran towards the Banquet hall where Lady Helen was supposed to be performing and heard the Lady's high voice before she came in and noticed Arthur, the King, her father, mother and Morgana seated at the high table with another seat empty on the sides for her next to Arthur, she meant to accuse Lady Helen of committing murder using sorcery but then noted all around the people were falling asleep and shut her ears. Everything transpired too fast after that and before she knew it she had brought down the massive chandelier on top of Lady Helen, who was not actually Lady Helen, now that she saw the grey hair and the frail body of an old women and almost felt bad. She moved forwards and towards the high table just as people around her woke up and as she reached her place she saw Arthur and Uther wake up and stand in their place just as Lady Helen's dupe lifted herself up and threw the dagger straight at Arthur.

She slowed time with a flash of her eyes and in the next second as the dagger came racing for Arthur's heart she pulled him down and they fell with him on top of her. She hit her head hard and closed her eyes groaning while Arthur felt the soft curves of her body so close to him and wondered that Merlin did have a rather nice body before he caught the thought and got off of her looking in amazement at the dagger that had embedded itself onto his seat and absorbing the fact that Princess Merlin had inadvertently saved his life. Uther looked flabbergasted for a second before he squeezed Arthur's shoulder and all the people assembled in the court began to murmur.

Arthur looked down at Merlin who had yet to get up and before he could do anything Uther and Isolde came forward, Isolde crouched down and held her daughter's head in her lap, "What happened to my daughter?" asked King Tristan loudly as he knelt beside his wife and touched Merlin's forehead with worry visible on his face.

Merlin looked to be unconscious and Uther sent for the court physician Gaius who came forward to examine her turning her head this way and that and checking for bumps before he concluded saying, "She must have hit her head pretty hard, but it's nothing to worry about, she might have a concussion when she wakes up but otherwise she should be fine."

King Tristan and Isolde's relief was felt in their combined sigh and King Tristan stood up when Uther commented, "Your girl saved my son's life, I cannot express how grateful I am Tristan!"

Tristan turned and gripped Uther's hand before he said "That's our Merlin, always wanting to play hero, she'd be the death of me though, she drives me insane with worry for her wellbeing!"

Uther and Tristan shared a rare smile before they heard Gaius say, "It would be best if she's brought to my chambers, just to make sure she doesn't have aches or confusion when she wakes up!"

"Indeed, Arthur I trust you could take Princess Merlin to Gaius' chambers!" said Uther and Arthur wondered how he was supposed to do that when all of a sudden he realized Uther was asking him to carry Merlin to Gaius', he silently cursed every God for having to go through with this.

He gritted his teeth and gathered the insolent little wench who had just somehow managed to save his life in his arms and then proceeded to carry her along the hallways scowling at a smirking Morgana on his way out of the Banquet hall. Absently he noted that she weighed as light as a feather in his arms and her white pale throat hung down from the cradle of his arms, she looked beautiful, almost like an unearthly fay and the red blood dress highlighted her pale complexion and exposed just a bit more cleavage than was proper while in court, not that he was complaining, he was so enjoying the view and had to keep from tripping on the steps and minding his path on the way to Gaius' chambers.

Finally Gaius opened the door and Arthur steppe inside and deposited her on the bench gently. Her lips twisted into an unhappy frown as she her head was laid against the table and Arthur felt something akin to affection for her then and asked "You're sure she will be alright Gaius?"

Gaius raised an eyebrow before he said, "Quite sure, your highness!"

Arthur did not know how to reconcile the image of the girl he hated with the one who had saved his life tonight and as he left his eyes softened when he turned back to take one last look at her before saying "Take care of her Gaius" before he softly closed the door behind him and leaned his head against the door. Maybe Princess Merlin wasn't totally horrible after all, he thought before he retired to his chambers.

The next day Merlin was up and about and she found out from Morgana about the old women who had tried to kill Arthur at the feast the night before. Morgana and Merlin conversed for awhile before Morgana said "Uther means to reward you for saving Arthur's life, I do not know what it is because he remains tight lipped about it but he told me he would announce it at Arthur's crowning ceremony!"

"Hmmm, whatever it is I am not too interested in finding out Morgana! Let's go outside, it's a brilliant day and I do not want to be cooped up inside!"

Morgana then came forward and held Merlin's hands in both of hers, "I thankyou for saving Arthur's life Merlin, I know he can be a pain but I love him like a brother and it means a lot that you saved him, to me and to Uther!"

Merlin smiled and said "Well he maybe a prat but even I can agree he does not deserve to die! And it's good that has people like you who care for him despite his shortcomings!"

Morgana nodded slowly before both the girls went out into the hustle and bustle of everyday life in Camelot.

**Woosh! :D Dragon's Call is finished and the next episode chapter will be up soon! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh god, I am so obsessed with this fic I started looking for appropriate attire for Royal Merlin, I have the pics as well and I think it would set the mood to the story, so you can take a look at the pics if you want, I'll post the link in my profile so whenever I mention a particular dress in the chapter you'll have an idea of how she'll look! I love Morgana's dresses in the show! **

**You're free to ignore the pics too :D it's just a silly obsession of mine and an effort to make the story more real.**

**I am so glad you are all loving the story so far! Thankyou for the lovely reviews! I read them thrice :D**

**So, onto the next episode,**

**Forever Entwined**

**Chapter -3 VALIANT**

Merlin was walking alongside Morgana when her maid Guinevere came across them and asked "My Lady, do you want the blue gown mended today or can it wait until later?"

Morgana smiled before turning to Merlin and saying "Oh Merlin, this is my maid Guinevere, she's the sweetest person in the world, Gwen, this is Princess Merlin of Lyonesse, the bane of Arthur's existence."

Merlin beamed as she said "Hello Gwen, can I call you Gwen?"

Gwen immediately said "Of course my Lady!"

Morgana then cut in as Gwen was carrying a heavy load in her arms, "The dress can wait until later Gwen! Why don't you put those sheets in the laundry and come out with us to the training grounds?"

"To the training grounds My Lady?" Gwen asked with uncertainty and a fair amount of trepidation.

"Oh worry not Gwen, it's only to wind Arthur up! I am not picking up a sword behind your back again! He hasn't even said thankyou to Merlin for saving his life!"

Gwen looked disapproving for just a minute and then nodded her head, "I'll be off straight away my Lady!"

"Do hurry up Gwen!" said Morgana before Merlin leaned against the banister to await Gwen's arrival.

"I miss Lyonesse and it's only been what a week?" said Merlin.

"It's only natural to miss your home Merlin."

"Yes, I feel a sense of freedom when I am in Lyonesse though everyone recognizes me there!" Merlin was alluding to her being able to practice her magic with her mother freely in most of their warded chambers in Lyonesse but Morgana did not need to know that.

"I can certainly understand, Uther is not a man who makes it easy to live with him."

Merlin frowned wondering what Morgana might mean, she was Uther's favored and loved ward and Merlin believed Morgana felt the same affection for Uther. There was something fishy going on with Morgana, Merlin knew that from the start as she looked tired and pale most of the time and had lost some of the fire that made her so breathtaking in beauty.

"My Lady!" Gwen called in a soft voice and Morgana turned and smiled widely, "There you are Gwen! Come on then, let's go see what impossible drills Arthur has his knights doing!"

Arthur saw her before she entered the training grounds, she looked like a vision in her light lilac and white gown with her long raven hair flowing down to her shoulders, Arthur hadn't seen much of her since the banquet and found himself surprised and just a bit nervous about her visit. He hadn't exactly shown gratitude to her for saving his life, mostly because a part of him didn't want to admit that he should feel anything but hatred towards her and another part was demanding the gods why out of all the people present that day in the banquet hall _she_ had to be the one to save him.

However he need not have been worried because she seemed to be in no mood to taunt him today and went to sit quietly at one of the stands although the same couldn't be said for Morgana, "Arthur, do go easy on the men won't you? It's almost mid-day and you're still training them!"

Arthur knew for sure that Morgana wasn't talking out of concern for the knights, he knew she thought most of them to be idiots and puffed-up nobles except for Leon because she had known him since she was a child and knew him to be a man of honor and the new knight Owain because he was handsome and Morgana liked to eye him from where she sat at the stands and observed training some days though she denied it every time he teased her.

"I do not know if it has gone over that pretty head of yours Morgana but we have a tournament next week and Camelot's men need to prove their skills with the sword!"

Morgana huffed and then said "Ah, I suppose your men should be _grateful then_ to you for spending all the hours you could have had to indulge in yourself in training them."

Morgana didn't say anything after then and she and her maid Gwen went to sit in the stands next to Merlin but Arthur got the message loud and clear, Morgana was berating him about being an ungrateful bastard to Merlin. And most if his inner circle of knights and some of the new men even seemed to understand as it was fairly common knowledge that an attempt had been made at the Prince's life and that said attempt had been thwarted by Princess Merlin. The truth was that expressing his gratitude meant he had to accept the fact that he was saved by a _girl_ and her at that and therefore he'd just ignored the fairly small prickle in his chest, after all he was sure he could repay his debt when she managed to get into some skirmish.

Isolde and Tristan sat with Uther for a private dinner, Uther starting the conversation with, "It's truly been a long time my friend! I do hope your stay extends atleast until the end of the month!"

"Indeed Uther, these are peaceful times and I have every faith in Judas to lead during my absence!"

"We have been having talks with King Bayard and he has agreed to visit Camelot for peace negotiations! I thought you being an ally to Camelot must be present as well! It would mean a great deal if our Kingdoms could co-exist with Mercia!"

"Bayard! Agreeing to peace talks?" exclaimed King Tristan in wonderment and even Isolde looked surprised.

Uther nodded his head with a lopsided smile, "Indeed, it seems Bayard's son has some unfortunate illness and he's not expected to survive past his thirties, so now Bayard is making peace with all potential enemies to Mercia!"

Isolde exclaimed "That's rather unfortunate!"

King Tristan murmured, "Hmm, but even if Mercia were to make peace with us I doubt Escetia and Northumbria will follow! King Cenred is not exactly known for good judgments or for wanting peace!"

"Yes, I have heard that he lets his land run amuck with bounty hunters!"

"Enough of this talk about Kingdoms, I have yet to reward your daughter for saving my boy's life!" said Uther.

"Oh!' King Tristan waved his hands in a dismissive gesture, 'I hardly think you have to reward her Uther!"

"It is a life debt Tristan, it has to be repaid!"

"Well, if you must, but what do you have in mind?" asked Tristan as Isolde listened and observed Uther with sharp eyes.

Uther cleared his throat in an uncharacteristic display of uncertainty before saying "Well, since we are both allies and have been good friends for years I thought that the bond between the house of Pendragons and the House of Regallores be cemented in marriage!"

Tristan looked pointedly at Uther before he started laughing loudly which made both Uther and Isolde look at him in stunned silence, "Uther….Uther…!' King Tristan got out in between raucous bouts of laughter, 'please tell me you are joking!"

Uther looked baffled before he stated, "I am not Tristan and why would you think I was?"

King Tristan stopped laughing before directing a serious look on both Uther and Isolde, "You cannot be serious, Merlin wouldn't want to touch Arthur with a ten feet lance pole and Arthur couldn't stand to be in Merlin's presence without supervision for an hour! They would kill each other!"

Uther nodded his head agreeing with Tristan but said "They are still young; I only ask that you consider it seriously as this has been on my mind for a long time!"

"I will if their mannerisms towards each other show some improvement over the coming days, as you said Merlin is still very young and I would like to have her to myself for a few more years before I think of getting her married!"

"I can understand, the thought of parting with Morgana gives me the same trepidation!"

"What of you Lady Isolde, do you think Arthur and Merlin would make a fine pair?"

Isolde looked surprised only for a minute before she gathered her thoughts and said "Arthur is an honorable man and I would be privileged to call him family! However, Arthur and Merlin are too stubborn to last long in a relationship, I guess we will have to wait and see if they will become more tolerant of each other!"

"Indeed, only time will tell I suppose" said Uther and the rest of the dinner went on without any hitches.

* * *

The week passed and before they knew it the tournament was upon them, Uther made his speech about honor and knights code and the price money was showed off before he declared that the fight begin. Merlin observed from the stand at her place near Morgana as Uther clapped his son at the back and told him something which made Arthur look troubled before he put on his helmet and the servants came out to collect his cape. Merlin watched intently as Arthur took up his fighting stance, both of them struck at the same time and Merlin held her breath in excitement as their swords clanged and Arthur lifted his shield and blocked the other knight, both of them struck again before Arthur turned and swung his sword repeatedly making the other knight back away before both their swords clanged again, Arthur parried and pushed the knight away as the crowd cheered and Merlin had to consciously make herself look less impressed.

After that the other knight swung his sword dangerously close to chopping Arthur's head off twice but Arthur just leaned back and away from the blade, Arthur had to use his shield for the next blow and then the knight took another swipe at the empty air before they both took up their earlier fighting stances opposite to each other, from then on it was almost as if Arthur was only playing with the knight earlier trying to goad him into believing that he actually had a chance of beating Arthur, he struck again and again with all the grace of a lion hunting for its prey and had the other knight thrown to the floor in a matter of minutes.

The crowd went berserk with joy and Merlin observed Uther, her father and mother clapping, beside her Morgana and Gwen were smiling and clapping as Arthur lifted off his helmet and smiled at the crowd catching Merlin's eye for just a minute before he walked out and away from the field. Merlin watched him go with a silly smile on her face despite herself and Morgana gave a slight push sideways and said "Quite impressive, isn't he? You haven't seen the best of him yet though, wait until you do!"

Merlin attempted to brush it off saying "I've seen better!" but it sounded fake to her own ears and Morgana only smiled wider and asked her "What do you think of Knight Valiant?"

"He looks constipated and boorish" said Merlin without a thought and then clapped a hand to her mouth when she realized she was surrounded by a crowd and Gwen was looking at her with half amusement and half disapproval while Morgana laughed loudly saying "Oh, how I have missed your vibrant presence Merlin!"

The fight began and Knight Valiant managed to defeat his opponent in less time than Arthur and the crowd cheered as did Morgana and Gwen. No one noticed Merlin frown and look with suspicion at the great burly knight, just as with Lady Helen's room she felt something was odd with the knight but now she didn't sense any magic and thought it must be paranoia and ignored it. Just because a great lizard said she had to look out for Arthur didn't mean she'd start doing it, the great heinous prat wasn't even grateful and she'd be damned if she saved his life a second time.

They saw Arthur fight two more men and Knight Valiant defeat three more before they called it a day. Morgana and Merlin were getting down the stand when Merlin saw Arthur and knight Valiant exchanging words, she tilted her head sideways wondering again about the rugged warrior before she was distracted by Morgana announcing that they must hurry as they needed to be present for the reception in the evening.

"What? No! Don't tell me we are to be paraded in front of those Knights!" complained Merlin but Morgana only laughed lightly.

"Oh come on Merlin, it's not that bad!"

"Not for you because you like fighting, knights and all this tournaments! I'd rather have a quiet evening in the gardens!"

"You liked seeing Arthur fight today." Morgana said with a sly smile.

Merlin turned to her at once with indignance, "No I did not! I admit he's a good fighter but I have no interest whatsoever in barbarics!"

"Don't be so dramatic! And hurry, we need to bathe and dress!"

"No, you need to bathe and dress! I refuse to come to this reception!"

"Uther wants you to come!"

"I am Uther's guest, I have a right to refuse!"

"I want you to come! You're right its usually a drag but it would be bearable with you around!"

"You have Gwen!"

"She's occupied today evening Merlin, come on, do me this favor!"

"Alright! But you owe me for this Morgana."

Morgana smiled and said, "Fine, wear your blue gown! It makes your eyes look fabulous and the knights wouldn't be able to take their sight off of you!"

Merlin stood alongside Morgana silently fuming about the cramp she could already feel in her legs, she wore the blue dress as Morgana had insisted but had no wish whatsoever to see which knight was giving her the 'eye' as she bemoaned in her mind about the woes of being a noble lady. Uther announced knight after knight to them and Merlin nodded every time and had to offer her hand ten times already when a knight reached for it. She was bored, her legs were on paining and she was actively stomping the urge to shift from foot to foot when Uther announced them to Knight Valiant and she went alert with awareness.

She saw Morgana's fake wide smile and smirked as she saw Valiant bow down to kiss Morgana's hand in a display of chivalry.

"My lady"

Morgana and Merlin saw Arthur's wry grin and Morgana being Morgana started talking to Valiant of all people, "I saw you competing today."

_Talk about stating the obvious, thought Merlin._

"I saw you watching. I understand the tournament champion has the honour of escorting My Lady to the feast."

"That's correct" said Morgana still with the brighter than the sun fake smile.

"Then I will give everything to win the tournament."

Ooh, cliché, Merlin refrained from snorting with an effort. Thankfully Valiant ignored Merlin and when he was far enough away so he couldn't hear her Merlin said "What a creep!" to Morgana who giggled quietly so as to not warn Uther. Merlin was once again scrutinizing Valiant and did not hear Arthur approach them as she said "I don't know how you do this Morgana! This is so boring and all these men have their head so far up their behind that they probably can't see the daylight and my feet aches something fierce! I want to go to my chambers!"

It was only when she heard the deep chuckle that she turned to see Arthur standing in front of them and giving Merlin what appeared to be a genuine smile that she was stumped for a moment before he opened his mouth and ruined it by saying, "So you are a nagger and an idiot Merlin!"

"I'm not a nagger!"

Arthur looked skeptical before saying "Oh my feet ache something fierce!...sure that's not nagging!"

Merlin immediately retorted, "Oi why don't you try wearing a corset and standing with heels for an hour, I bet you'd flounder and fall like a newborn colt in under a minute!"

Arthur had an amused glint in his eyes as he asked 'My Lady, did you just ask me to wear a corset?'

Merlin blushed before she recovered and said 'Sure, if it would make you sympathize with a women's plight!'

Arthur laughed before he took a good look at her, she really was most beautiful and entertaining when she was not being insolent and uncourtly, not that she was being courtly now but Arthur found he didn't mind, he found her innocence and informal behavior refreshing and before he could make himself stop he reached for her hand and then placed a light kiss on it feeling the sparks run up his fingers where his met hers and said "I assure you I have the utmost sympathy for your achy feet, my Lady" before he dropped her hand and went to join the other knights. He did not see Merlin gaping at him or Morgana and Uther giving them both sly glances as he was too shocked by the sensations he felt in his hands when he'd touched her.

Merlin when she'd stopped gaping asked "What was that?" to Morgana who shrugged and went back to greeting the other knights while Merlin was preoccupied by the persistent tingle in her hands where Arthur had kissed her.

* * *

The next day while Merlin was hurrying out of her chambers to reach the dining hall for breakfast she bumped into a servant and sent the items in their hand tumbling to the ground, Merlin looked and felt apologetic and she began to gather the items which appeared to be a knights armor in her hands while she said "I'm so sorry, I was in a hurry and I wasn't looking where I was going!"

"It's alright my Lady, you don't have to pick it up!" the servant stuttered not accustomed to having royalty apologize to him.

Merlin looked at the poor boy before she said, "Don't be ridiculous! I pushed you and it's the least I could do to clear this mess away for…." She stopped as she touched a shield and tore her hands away feeling the burn of magic in it, she then carefully laid her hands on the shield and held it towards her to inspect it when she saw the three snakes and after a minute one of the snakes eyes glowed red and she dropped it in a haste. She was sure she had seen the shield elsewhere but she couldn't place the memory and asked "Whose armor is that?" to the servant, suddenly demanding in her tone.

The servant looked scared before answering, "It's Knight Valiant's my Lady, he wanted me to fetch them from the armory."

Merlin pursed her lips and said "Very well, take it away then!" before she stood and walked in the direction of the dining hall again.

Merlin was still very distracted by what she had seen that morning and didn't pay attention to the fight and so she missed the grin on Arthur's face turn into a scowl when she noticed her gaze on Sir Valiant after Arthur had won against another knight. Arthur turned and walked away with the scowl still firmly etched on his face, he was so sure that Merlin wasn't taken in by Sir Valiant's skills yesterday and now she was mooning over him just like Morgana, then he told himself that he did not care anyway and stood to observe the fight between Sir Valiant and Sir Ewan, across the field he saw Merlin leaning forwards to watch the fight and his scowl turned into a curious tilt of his head when he noticed that she wasn't looking at Valiant with admiration but something akin to…..suspicion. He missed the point at which Valiant defeated Sir Ewan who appeared to be quite severely injured and then lifted his head up to see Merlin and Morgana having a heated discussion.

"Did you see that Morgana?" asked Merlin as she gasped in shock, she did not have a clear view but she had seen the snakes come out alive from the shield and she feared the knight might have been bitten.

"See what Merlin?' asked Morgana as she pulled her back into her seat, 'are you alright? You haven't been yourself today….what's the matter?"

"Morgana! Knight Valiant is using magic! His shield! The snakes came out alive and struck Sir Ewan! I saw it with my own eyes!"

Morgana made a shushing gesture at Merlin before saying, "Merlin! Keep your voice down! It isn't funny to accuse a knight of using sorcery! Not in Camelot!"

Merlin shook her head, "But Morgana, what I'm saying is true! We have to go to Sir Ewan! I can prove it! The snakes bit him!"

"Fine but we have to wait until the tournaments are over! Then we will go to Gaius! Alright?" said Morgana placating and Merlin agreed sullenly.

After the tournament Merlin dragged Morgana and Gwen straight to Gaius's chambers and opened the door without announcing her presence.

Gaius turned to see the three women in surprise before he addressed them with, "My Ladies, what can I do for you?"

"How is Sir Ewan?" asked Morgana and Gaius frowned before saying "He's gravely ill….I do not know what his prognosis might be yet!"

Merlin looked over Sir Ewan before saying "He's been poisoned! He has a bite mark! I was telling the truth Morgana!"

Morgana came closer and took a look at Sir Ewan before asking Gaius about what he thought of the situation.

Gaius frowned before saying "There might be some truth in Lady Merlin's accusations, the symptoms are consistent with poisoning, slow pulse, fever, paralysis!"

"What do we do now?" asked Merlin.

Morgana had a determined flash in her eyes as she said "We must convene the council, expose Valiant for what he is!"

* * *

**TBC guys! REVIEW LOADS AND I MIGHT JUST UPDATE TODAY AGAIN!**

**For those of you who are wondering why Merlin can convene the council when in the show he does nothing until he gets the proof well she is a member of court now and therefore in a position to make accusations against knights!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Merlin was the daughter of King Tristan and Queen Isolde of the Kingdom of Lyonesse, she was bright, exuberant, spirited and Arthur hated her. He hated having to put up with her when Uther decided to visit Lyonesse or vice versa, after all she was as bad as Morgana but Arthur hated her because she'd been his heart's desire for years since he'd laid eyes upon her when he was five, too bad that Princess Merlin hated him as much as he did or does destiny have other plans in mind for these two?**

**So here we are, the next chapter, I am so bloody excited about writing the fifth episode "LANCELOT" I am gonna make Arthur go all shades of green with jelousy in it :D :D  
**

**So thankyou all for the reviews, enjoy reading!  
**

CHAPTER - 4 "VALIANT"

"Why have you summoned the court?" asked Uther as he strode inside directing the question to Morgana. Arthur and the other knights and councilmen were anticipating what Morgana and Princess Merlin standing next to her might say but waited in silence.

"I believe Knight Valiant is using a magical shield to cheat in the tournament!" some people gasped and Arthur frowned, as far as he had seen Valiant was just a good fighter.

"Valiant, what do you have to say to this?" asked Uther as the knight in question stepped forward with an outrageous expression on his face.

"My Lord, this is ridiculous. I've never used magic. Does Lady Morgana have evidence to support this outrageous accusation?"

"Do you have evidence?" asked Uther to Morgana who nodded her head and said "Princess Merlin saw the snakes come out alive from the shield and strike Knight Ewan!"

Uther said "That is ridiculous! How would all of us not have seen it then?"

Merlin stepped forward then and answered, "I just had a different vantage point sire, he had Knight Ewan backed up into the ground and the shield covering him but I saw the snakes strike Sir Ewan!"

Uther frowned and Morgana took up the argument again, "Gaius our Court Physician is treating Knight Ewan, he believes that Knight Ewan's symptoms are consistent with those of poisoning and Knight Ewan has a bite mark on his neck."

"Let me see this shield!" said Uther and Knight Valiant handed it over while Arthur stepped forward saying "Careful sire!" and withdrew his sword.

Uther inspected it for a minute before Knight Valiant interrupted again, "As you can see my Lord, it is just an ordinary shield."

Uther nodded before saying "Then you must have no problem in using another shield for the rest of the tournament Knight Valiant."

Valiant's calm façade fell for just a second before he said "Of course my Lord!"

"In the meantime this shield is to be kept in the armory! For your sake, I hope Princess Merlin's allegations against you are not true Knight Valiant, you know what the punishment is for the use of sorcery in Camelot!"

"The court is dismissed!" said Uther before he and the rest of them emptied the hall.

As everyone filed out of the room no one saw Knight Valiant direct a look of pure loathing on Merlin on his way outside.

* * *

Arthur was the one to speak when it was just him, Morgana and Merlin, "Knight Ewan? Is he going to be alright?"

Merlin looked up and licked her lips before saying, "If it's a snake bite and it is a snake bite, we will need an antidote that can be prepared only with the snake's venom. However, I don't think Valiant will be stupid enough to summon them after we've accused him of it!"

"But who is to say the snakes can't come out alive whenever they want to?" asked Arthur.

Merlin shook her head, "No, it would have to be under a command from Knight Valiant, otherwise it would be too dangerous to use it in a tournament!"

"Maybe we could summon it out if we have…..a bait." Arthur looked triumphant as he said it and Merlin looked confused as she didn't understand what Arthur was going on about.

"Rats" Arthur explained in a single word and Merlin looked disgusted, she didn't think it worked quite that way but then again she could use it as a cover while she searched for the spell to summon them or simply call them out with her magic.

"Right, it's worth a try I suppose, so how do we get the shield?" asked Merlin only to see identical smirks on Arthur and Morgana's faces.

"What? What do you both look so pleased about?" it was a rare sight to be see Arthur and Morgana collaborating together and Merlin felt a little out of depth.

"Break into the armory of course!"

"Ah! I still don't understand why we need to be breaking in while you are allowed access to the armory?" she directed the questioning look to Arthur who rolled his eyes.

"Because it would be kept locked up for safe keeping in the vaults!"

"Vaults to which fortunately Arthur has the keys to!" said Morgana and Merlin finally comprehended their plan, only it would be a useless waste of time if they couldn't make the snakes come out alive.

Arthur now looked unsure as well as he said, "Eh, I'm not sure about you coming Morgana, father would have my head if he knew I risked your neck!"

"That's alright, you should stay in your chambers Morgana, Arthur's right I can go with him!" said Merlin to which both Arthur and Morgana looked at her in incredulity.

Arthur then laughed chastising Merlin, "And what do you suppose you could do coming with me Merlin? Trip over your endless skirts?"

Merlin looked scandalized before she said "I could do more than you'll ever know you prat!"

"Oh yeah?" Arthur looked skeptical, "Enlighten me then, what _can_ you do?" tauntingly coming closer to Merlin and Morgana felt that this was quickly turning into a private argument she didn't want to witness but then again, she so did want to witness because she could taunt them both endlessly with it.

Merlin turned a deep red in her fury but Arthur didn't notice as he kept taunting her, "I bet the only thing you'd be good for is to scream your lungs out if a snake does come out of the shield!"

Merlin went indignant at that and asked "What do you mean _if _a snake comes out of the shield?"

Arthur who was totally oblivious of the rage Merlin felt goaded, "Well it isn't exactly acknowledged but everyone knows you're a bit loony, always have been in fact you might have just hallucinated the snakes for all we know, and poor Knight Valiant might have been accused wrongly."

Morgana gasped saying "Arthur!" disbelievingly, how could Arthur be so stupid.

Merlin's eyes closed off and her voice was cold when she said "You know what Arthur; I should have just let Knight Valiant use that shield to kill your sorry behind! You don't deserve saving, especially not from me!"

Arthur felt angered at that as well and he said "Well it may have escaped your notice Merlin but I do not _need _saving! Least of all from you! Do not overestimate your own importance!"

Merlin who felt tested and angered beyond belief just turned and fled the hall willing her tears to not fall until she was safely locked inside her chambers.

Morgana berated Arthur once she was sure Merlin was out of the hall, "Arthur, how stupid can you be? Why did you say those things to her?" Morgana didn't wait for an answer as she walked out of the room at a hurried pace towards Merlin's chambers.

* * *

Arthur went straight for Gaius' chambers after his trifle with Merlin and Gaius said "Sire, how may I help you?"

"I came to inquire about Knight Ewan, how is he fairing Gaius?"

Gaius' frown told him everything he needed to know, "I'm afraid he's grievously ill Arthur, as you may have known he's been poisoned and only an antidote made from the snake's venom can cure him."

Arthur made a decision after that and marched to the armory where he had to distract a few guards before he pressed the key into the lock and the vaults opened. Arthur looked around the tiny room for the shield and drew his sword when he heard what appeared like hissing sounds. Arthur was unaware of the green snake up above him hanging from one of the cupboards that housed various weaponry until it fell right on top of him on his shoulder. Arthur froze for a second before he grabbed the snake by its neck just as it opened its mouth to strike him.

He held on tight as it kept wriggling and opening its mouth repeatedly to try to strike him while he heard another hissing sound and turned to see two more snakes slithering on the ground and coming towards him. He turned and ran out of the vaults leaving them open and holding on tightly to the snake in his hand, he made his way towards Gaius' chambers managing to make a spectacle of himself amongst a few guards patrolling outside and some of the servants and thanked the gods that is was so late in the night and for the fact that there were so few to witness him running with a snake across the corridors.

He opened Gaius' chambers without knocking and panted while Gaius came out looking alarmed at the sight of the prince with a huge green snake on his arms. Arthur tried to explain but what came out of his mouth were only great gulps of air and finally he managed to ask, "A dagger….Gaius, if you have one."

Gaius nodded his head gravely before he rummaged around in his shelves and finally brought out the dagger. Arthur took the dagger in the hand that was unoccupied with holding the snake and neatly sliced the snake's head off of its body and gave the head to Gaius while dropping the body in the floor.

Gaius looked disapproving at the Prince, his eyebrows raised as he chastised, "You shouldn't have taken such a risk Arthur!"

Arthur nodded his head but said "I had to do it if it was going to make a difference!"

"I hope it will" said Gaius and went away to prepare the antidote.

Arthur felt guilty only when he heard the next day that Merlin had decided to sequester herself in her room and hadn't come out no matter how much Morgana, her mother and the maids had pleaded. She hadn't even let the servants inside to tend to her. Morgana shot him angry glares across the table, Uther looked disapproving while Isolde and Tristan were silently contemplating what could have gotten their daughter so much distressed though they must know that is must have been something to do with Arthur.

Arthur then went to his father's chambers after breaking their fast and told him of what he'd seen and about the snakes in Valiant's shield, holding the snake's head out for Uther to inspect it.

Uther chastised him first though, "You shouldn't be so careless with your life Arthur! And what of the other two snakes? You said you left the vaults open, if Valiant is still capable of controlling them people could be in danger."

"I asked a few of the guards to look for them sire but as of now they have not been found!"

"That is distressing news Arthur! We can't let magical creatures run amuck in the castle!"

"I understand sire, I will double the guards sent to look for them immediately!"

Uther nodded his head and Arthur looked unsure for a moment before he asked "Father, aren't you going to punish Knight Valiant for the use of sorcery?"

Uther sighed before saying "We cannot Arthur, at this stage of the tournament it could be viewed as cowardice on your part, you will have to fight him."

Arthur nodded his head before he bowed and left his father's chambers.

* * *

Merlin was not in the stands for that day's tournament either and Arthur felt disappointed and took it out on Morris asking him to do an impossible number of tasks before he retired for the night. He lay in his bed looking at the ceiling willing sleep to claim him, Merlin had not been at the night's banquet either and from what he heard from Morris who had heard from some maid or the other Merlin was still refusing to come out of her chambers.

Morgana who had been glaring daggers at him all day just burst into his chambers without any warning at all and Arthur looked up from the bed, "What are you doing in my chambers at this time of the night Morgana? You know it's improper…although I would not blame you for'

"OH, SHUT UP ARTHUR!"

Arthur sat up leaning against the headboard and if he were a lesser man he would have flinched at the glare Morgana was directing him, as he was he wasn't a lesser man and tilted his head to goad her even further.

"You will apologize to Merlin before the day is out!" Morgana held up her hand warningly when she Arthur trying to cut into her speech, "Or so help me Arthur, I will inform Uther of how bad you've been treating her!"

Arthur looked enraged as he shouted, "Good God Morgana, you bloody hound! Don't you bring my father into this! If she wants to have a bloody sulk then I won't interrupt it! After all, I am happy to free of her audacious presence!"

"Fine" said Morgana, "Then I will be on my way to Uther! He will be so disappointed to know of your less than courteous behavior! I'll even ask him to ban you from training."

"Morgana! Don't you dare!" shouted Arthur as he finally dragged himself out of bed.

Morgana who had her hand on the door handle asked "Are you going to apologize to her or not?"

Arthur gritted his teeth and bowed his head before saying "Fine, I will but for that she has to let me into her chambers and from what I heard she's still hibernating inside it like a bear!"

"She let her maids inside this evening, I'm sure I could talk Jannet into opening the door."

Arthur nodded his head; of course the she devil would have his torment planned out for him. "Fine, let's go then!"

Morgana rolled her eyes, "Arthur! Get descent first and put on a tunic!"

Arthur remembered having stripped off his tunic before going to bed and hastily threw on his red shirt tying it up with his belt before he said "Lead the way!"

Jannet turned out to be easily persuaded though Arthur felt pity for her, it was hard not to bend to the wiles of Morgana when you were a normal person who didn't suspect her to be the utter evil that she was.

Morgana stood in the threshold of Merlin's rooms and said "Go on then! And do not make a mess of this Arthur!" Morgana turned and left the chambers and Arthur stood there looking unsure of himself and cursing his father's ward for having abandoned him before he directed his eyes around the room, there was a queen sized bed at the center with draperies less grand than the one's in his own room and a dinner table with four chairs, an armchair by the window and a drawer close to the bed.

Arthur cast his eyes around the room hoping to spot Merlin and then saw the top of her head of dark raven hair peeking out from the armchair, she didn't seem to have realized that someone was in the room and Arthur took two steps before he heard her voice, "Jannet, I told you I'm fine, I don't want you fussing over me." Her voice was gentle and affectionate although petulant and Arthur had never heard her speak with so much softness before usually as she was either insulting or taunting him along with Morgana or being a complete pariah in council.

Arthur cleared his throat and Merlin turned and looked up gasping in disbelief when she saw it was him and stood up. Arthur tried and failed to stop staring at her clad in nothing but loose nightwear which left little to imagination as she hadn't even done some of the lacings at the front and it was already a transparent white material. She moved around the armchair to stare at him with part confusion and part anger as he directed her gaze to the floor to her bare feet.

"What in the hades are you doing here Arthur? And at this time of the night! If father knows about this..I won't hear the end of it!" said Merlin in a rush and Arthur winced at the complete lack of tact she exhibited and just started to panic and blabber the first thought that came to her mind.

"I'm not here because of any….." Arthur searched around in his head for an appropriate word but Merlin beat him to it.

"For a midnight rendezvous, I know! I wouldn't touch you with an enchanted staff! But do you really think your intent matters to my father! Oh my god! GET OUT!"

Arthur felt something tighten in his chest when she said that she wouldn't touch him with a magical staff if she could help it, so callously and then he reminded himself that he did not care and it wasn't like he wanted her anyway and said "I only came here to apologize!"

Merlin looked stumped by that and Arthur was glad at having made her shut up for once.

"Apologize?" she asked dubiously.

"Yes, I was wrong to have accused you of lunacy when you were saying the truth about Knight Valiant. I apologize." He waited for her to stop gaping and say something but then as minutes passed and she seemed to say nothing he nodded once and turned back to go back to his chambers.

"Arthur!" called Merlin although she didn't know what tempted her to, Arthur turned back with an expectant look on his face, "Good luck for the finals tomorrow!"

Arthur nodded again before he turned his back on her and a grin spread across his face, so she'd followed his progress in the tournament even though she was angry with him, that comment felt as good as an acceptance of his apology and Arthur's heart eased of the guilt and lightened finally and when he went back to his chambers he went straight to sleep.

In another part of the castle as dawn broke, Valiant gazed upon the snakes as he commanded, "Kill Princess Merlin! Kill her!" and the two snakes hissed ominously before slithering away in search of their prey.

The next day when he saw Merlin sitting along with Morgana in the stands and felt elated by her presence before he got distracted by Knight Valiant appearing with a new shield held in his arms. Arthur knew that magical shield or no, Knight Valiant was a strong opponent and swung his sword in an arc.

Arthur won, he had killed Valiant by driving the sword right into his abdomen and the people and the royals cheered as Arthur smiled at them all holding up his sword. Arthur would have spared his life if Knight Valiant was an honorable man but as he was no more than a cheating fiend he felt no guilt whatsoever over the knights death. Arthur saw Merlin smiling and clapping and felt an answering grin stretch his face before he made his way out of the field.

"My honorable guests, I give you your champion Prince Arthur" announced Uther as Arthur stepped in and held his hand out for Morgana who curtsied before taking his hand and walking across the hall.

Merlin who stood close to her mother whispered, "It's really not fair how he gets all the glory when I was the one who exposed Valiant!"

"You surprise me my Merlin, I thought glory was never something you wanted for yourself!" said Isolde teasing her daughter who frowned and said "You're right I don't!"

"Oh here they go at each other!" said Merlin with a smirk as she saw Morgana and Arthur both turn away from each other after some spat she supposed. Unfortunately Arthur was now heading towards her and just then her mother abandoned her and she tried to look uninterested as Arthur came near her and grabbed a tin of ale from a passing servant, "So what was your squabble with Morgana this time?"

Arthur's eyebrows rose as he lectured, "We didn't squabble, we had a disagreement in opinions!"

"That is really an unimpressive euphemism for squabble."

"You would think so"

"Yes I do, Oh is that roasted lamb! It is roasted lamb!" Merlin exclaimed joyfully before she trotted off without a word to Arthur who looked on in sheer befuddlement. _'Only you Merlin could look so endearing while being absolutely plebian'_

Arthur saw Merlin leaving the feast earlier than the rest and somehow wanted to follow her, he had the urge to follow her and his mind was anxious and he made his feeble excuses before hurrying off in the direction she had escaped into. After searching through some of the corridors he finally saw her form walking with her green silk skirts tailing her and wondered if he should stop and turn back when he saw it, the snakes hanging down from the banister ready to strike at her when she crossed the area.

"MERLIN!" he shouted and she turned looking on in surprise at him the snakes hissing now reaching her ears as she froze, Arthur quickly rushed forward with his sword drawn just as a snake fell on the ground close to her skirts.

"Ar…Arthur!" she mumbled his name fear making her eyes go round and doe like and very distractive to Arthur who swung his sword without a warning and cut off the first snakes head along with a large portion of Merlin's gown.

Arthur could hear Merlin's breath of relief and stood up to warn Merlin that there was another, Merlin seemed relieved and a bit outraged but Arthur said "Stay very very still Merlin"

It was then Merlin felt the slimy snake slithering against her shoulder and screeched before she pushed it off in what unfortunately happened to be Arthur's general direction with surprising strength. The snake fell to the floor and Merlin backed away from it as it took a turn towards her although Arthur was nearer, when Arthur was sure she was out of the way he swung his sword and chopped off the other snakes head as well and Merlin groaned with the weight of her relief before she slumped against the wall.

She wore an expression of utter relief and from his vantage point Arthur could see her creamy legs from where he had split her skirts open and while it was very hard not to gawk Arthur reluctantly brought his eyes upto hers and said "You should probably not run off like that without an escort!"

She glared at him at that though it didn't hold her usual level of heat, "I can take care of myself!"

"Of course you could" said Arthur sarcastically and then after a minute or so he cleared his throat and said "You should probably go to your chambers." He directed a pointed look at her ripped skirt and Merlin realized what a view she must be giving to him and blushed and picked up her skirts to shield her legs from Arthur's sight before she said "Yes, yes, I think I will do just that" before rushing off in a hurry with her skirts held tightly in her hands.

The next day while Arthur was preparing to go out for training there was a knock at his doors and Arthur said "Come in" while shrugging on his jacket.

He was surprised to see it was the Princess of Lyonesse herself and said "My Lady, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Prince Arthur," stated Merlin before she seemed to steel herself and said "I wanted to thank you for yesterday, you probably saved my life!" She looked right into his eyes as she said it and he could see the gratefulness in them but he couldn't help but tease her.

"Probably? I most certainly saved your life Merlin! And if it weren't for the fact that you've by some cosmic joke of the universe saved my life once before, I'd be claiming a debt!"

"A debt?" asked Merlin unsurely.

"Yes a debt, I could ask you for basically anything and you'd be honor bound to give it to me!" said Arthur.

"Hmmm, it's a good thing that we're even then! I can't imagine owing you anything, let alone my life!" said Merlin in her classic insolent style which made Arthur chuckle.

"Neither could I Merlin, it is good we are even now."

"Although I have a favor to ask…" Merlin trailed off at the questioning look on Arthur's face before she said "Could you not mention about the snakes last night to my father or Uther? He'd be worried and insist that we cut our visit short!"

Arthur immediately agreed to it although he couldn't discern why and Merlin smiled, truly smiled at him before she walked out of his chambers shouting out a "Thankyou Arthur!" on her way out and if he was incredibly happy and went easy on the knights for the rest of the day, none of them had the courage to question their good luck.

**Have any questions, ask me in a pm! **

**REVIEW PEOPLE, I'm so not happy with the amount of reviews this story is getting and if you want "Mark OF Nimueh" within this week, I want at the least 25 total reviews!**

**Or else, its Monday I will update again! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay guys but hope you enjoy it! Major twist at the bottom! Warned you now!**

**CHAPTER – 5 Mark Of Nimueh**

"Arthur told me about what happened with the snakes" said Morgana as Merlin who was seated at the dining table in Morgana's chambers coughed and spluttered.

"But I asked him not to tell anyone!" said Merlin with a put upon sigh, "Guess I shouldn't have expected him to keep his word, now my father's going to raise a racket about this!"

"No, he didn't tell anyone except me! He may be many things Merlin but he's a man who keeps his word!"

"Where's your maid? Gwen?"

"Oh, I don't know, she must be here by now, why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing!" said Merlin shaking her head, "I just thought it's unusual for servants to be so late, my Jannet always wakes me up!"

"Gwen is a very good seamstress; you should give her your gown to mend it!"

"What gown?"

"The one Arthur tore in half with his sword."

"Ah! That!"

"Yes, oh look, there's a commotion in the courtyard, I wonder what it's about!" said Morgana looking out through her window and Merlin abandoned the bread she was chewing on to come and watch.

"Hmmm, why don't we go and take a look?"

"We can't! Did you forget? You asked me to teach you how to swordfight…."

"But Arthur will be in the training grounds! I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of him or his knights!"

"Well, I guessed that Merlin' said Morgana with a pat to Merlin's shoulders, 'that is why we are going into the forest to practice where nobody will be around except me, you and Gwen!"

Merlin smiled saying "Oh you do think of everything Morgana but how are we going to go past the guards?"

"We'll just day we're going for a relaxing ride! They'd believe us as they look to be busy today anyway!"

"Alright then, meet you at the stables!" Merlin then hurried off to change into a pair of trousers and tunics hiding the breastplate and vambraces in her puff skin bag before she grabbed a pair of knee high leather boots and got out of her chambers.

On her way to the stables she met Arthur with two of Camelot's guards walking beside him, he was frowning as he seemed to be giving them instructions and Merlin wondered what could have Arthur so worried. He gave her a cursory nod of the head and walked past her without so much as a greeting and Merlin tried not to feel disappointed before she hurried to the stables where Morgana was already mounting her horse, she had changed attire as well and Gwen her maid was the only one who wore her dress as she mounted a white mare similar to that of Morgana's.

Merlin's own stead was a black stallion, she had named it firefly for when she rode on it she felt like she could fly over and become one with the air around her.

"You've never been taught basic fighting skills Merlin, that is strange, even I had lessons along with Arthur until we were sixteen or so!"

"Well, my father did want me to train but then I proved myself to be utterly clumsy which made it dangerous for me to hold sharp objects near myself or anyone else really so…."

Morgana's tinkling laugh was what she heard in reply before she asked "Who taught you? Sometimes it maybe the fault of the master training you, Arthur and I had the best, Uther's courtesy of course!"

"I don't think it was the master's fault! Wait until you train me! You'll be irate within an hour!" said Merlin.

After they both dismounted from their horses in the castle's courtyard, Morgana said "Well swordfighting is just not your forte I guess Merlin!"

Merlin was about to reply but then four guards came rushing towards them and she stopped when they said "My Ladies, the king has been looking for you! He asked us to bring you to him right away when you arrived!"

"Why? What has happened?" asked Morgana.

"The plague my Lady…."

"Plague? What plague?" asked Merlin and the guards told them of how people have been dying left and right and how the King was distressed about it.

Uther came forward to hold Morgana's hand when they entered the council chambers and gave Merlin a nod of his head in acknowledgement of her presence before he said "Morgana, these are dangerous times, you had me worried!"

Morgana though was interested in hearing about the plague than hearing of Uther's concern for her, "What caused the plague?"

Uther sighed and closed his eyes before his lips twisted in an expression of bitter hatred as he said "Gaius suspects that an illness so grave could only be the work of an enchantress!"

"Sorcery?" asked Morgana with a heavy load of doubt in her voice.

Uther nodded once firmly, "Arthur is inquiring the lower towns for people suspected of conspiring with sorcerers!"

That night Isolde and Merlin had a hushed conversation when they'd warded Merlin's chambers at Camelot, "Do you think it is sorcery causing the plague?"

Isolde frowned before saying "I do not know for sure but Camelot's court physician is rumored to be the best in all the five kingdoms and with his earlier dalliances with sorcery I can only believe it if Gaius states the cause is sorcery!"

"Mother, what if we can find a cure? A magical cure to this plague?" asked Merlin and Isolde gasped eventhough they were the only two people in the room.

"MERLIN! Mind your words! You foolish child! Do you think Uther would turn to a magical cure when he burns sorcerers at the stake?"

"But there are so many people's life at stake! His people, how could he not accept a cure even if it is from magic? Is it so bad than the entire city wiped out because of the plague?"

"Uther is a tyrant who thinks naught of his people, he is a stubborn man but he is still King, his word is law here Merlin, do not try anything and get caught! You're father is already worried enough, we may have to leave Camelot sooner if this plague proves to be contagious."

Merlin chewed her lip at that, personally she thought her father was over reacting, Isolde was a prodigy when it came to healing magic and she doubted her mother would hold back from using magic to save her life because Uther had banned it, after all both Merlin and Isolde hated Uther with all their heart.

She asked another question that had been plaguing her mind from when she had heard that sorcery was suspected to be the cause of the illness, "Who could wield such power? Such dark magic?"

Isolde started pacing the floor, her skirts trailing after her as she said "Many, you've met but a few of magicians Merlin, magic is a powerful tool, despite being wrong in his ideals Uther is right about some things, magic corrupts if a person lets it corrupt them!"

"The druids always told me magic was supposed to be used for good things and so have you for that matter! Being here in Camelot gives me a new perspective on sorcerer's everyday!"

"It's hardly surprising that Uther would be the target for the ill will of magicians, you were not here during the great purge."

"Is there nothing we can do mother?" asked Merlin with an earnest expression on her face.

"No, my dear, no we cannot" Isolde was gentle but firm and Merlin nodded her head promising silently that she would not try anything stupid.

Her promise to not do anything though did not mean that she would not learn better of the situation so she went to Gaius' chambers along with Morgana who had to go to him regularly for sleeping draughts. While in the physician's chambers Merlin asked "What is causing the disease to spread? Is it an air borne infection?"

Gaius looked surprised at being addressed but answered, "No my lady, as far as I can ascertain it is not spreading by air, the victims have all shared only one thing, the same water."

"Oh! That seems interesting; do you think the waters might be the source then?"

"I do not know for sure, however, I am going to take a sample today and it might tell us more than we know now."

Merlin nodded her head and smiled at the older man, Morgana who had been listening to their conversation said "Gaius, please keep us updated if something comes to your notice!"

"Yes of course Morgana, I hope the sleeping draught helps!"

"I hope so too!" said Morgana before Merlin and Morgana went out into the corridors of the castle. Merlin leaned against the banister and saw Arthur going around various chambers in the castle along with a group of knights, he looked tense with a worry line on his forehead and his mouth was pursed in an unhappy frown. For the first time, Merlin started to ruminate on what his mother had told her about Arthur having the responsibility of the entire kingdom on his shoulders, not to mention his demanding and tyrannical father.

"He looks….." said Merlin as Morgana leaned over to look at what had caught Merlin's notice.

Morgana tilted her head towards Arthur before saying "Worn? Tired? Guilty? Unsure? Yes I'm sure he's feeling all of that."

"I never realized he cared so much for the people."

Morgana snorts before saying "He cares for his father's approval more."

"I suppose Uther doesn't go easy on him?"

"No, as I said Uther is not an easy man to live with or be related to."

"Why are they breaking into all the chambers anyway? It's not as though the sorcerer could be here waiting to be caught after cursing the water!"

"They are scouring out the entire kingdom for sorcerers; Uther does not see sense when it comes to the matter of magic."

Arthur looked up from where he was standing and caught sight of Merlin and Morgana before he inclined his head at both of them.

"He's probably going to want to scour your chambers as well!"

"Mhmm, it isn't a problem, I've nothing to hide!"

The next day saw Gaius running towards the Prince's chambers as Uther and Morgana hurried soon after while Merlin was sound asleep in her bed.

She stretched her arms out and wondered where Jannet was before she threw on a robe and summoned some water and heated it up for a nice long bath. Just then her maid arrived and said "my Lady, do not step into the water!"

Merlin looked up half dazed from still being sleepy before she asked "What is it Jannet?"

"My Lady, the water was found to be the cause of the illness!"

Merlin looked confused before she remembered her visit to Gaius the previous day and asked "How was it confirmed that it was the water?"

"My Lady, do you really not know of the news?" asked Jannet in genuine astonishment while Merlin blinked and bit back the urge to utter a scathing sarcastic comment, really it wasn't her maids fault that Merlin absolutely hated mornings.

Nevertheless she couldn't quite keep the sarcasm out of her voice as she said "Seeing as how I was sleeping from yesterday night and woke up just now, the answer would be no Jannet! What is the news?"

"My Lady, Prince Arthur has fallen ill with the plague!" said Jannet and Merlin whirled around so fast she feared she'd given herself a whiplash before she exclaimed in shock "WHAT? WHEN? He was fine yesterday!"

"He was found in his chambers, gravely ill by the physician when he did not come out of his chambers for the days duties."

Merlin frowned and hastily threw on a dress without any help from her maid and rushed out of her rooms before Jannet could fetch her breakfast. The guards stepped aside and let her pass, Morgana looked up from where she had been resting her head on Arthur's shoulder with tear tracks sliding down her face, when she saw Merlin she burst into sobs and Merlin quickly went forward and hugged her to her chest holding Morgana until her shaking subsided.

"I'm so scared Merlin! I fear for his fate."

"Morgana, you have to be strong for him, Gaius will find a cure!"

Morgana shook her head, "No Merlin, you don't understand! I can feel him slipping away from us! He doesn't have enough time left!"

"Don't say that Morgana! Don't loose faith yet!"

Morgana sighed before quietly holding vigil in Arthur's chambers, Gwen came in at some point and stayed by Morgana's side offering her silent moral support. Isolde came in sometime after Merlin and both mother and daughter observed the prince whose face was gaunt with veins emerging out and making him look deathly. Merlin directed a pointed look at her mother who frowned and shook her head which made Merlin angry in spite of knowing that her own life would be forfeit if she dared to help Arthur.

"MOTHER! You've seen him! We have to help him!" shouted Merlin when they were both safely inside Merlin's chambers.

"No we can't Merlin! You've seen with your own eyes what Uther does to sorcerers!"

"Maybe he won't be so averse to using magic when his own son's life is at stake!"

"MERLIN, YOU WILL DO NOTHING! I will not have you perish for the sake of Arthur!"

Merlin looked distressed and for a moment she had trouble recognizing the person standing opposite to her as her mother, "Mother, you cannot be so cruel! You cannot let someone so close to us die while knowing we could help! I've known Arthur ever since we were children mother."

"I'm being cruel? Merlin! Look around! This is Camelot, you will be executed if you chose to help Arthur! I'm your mother, I'm trying to PROTECT YOU!"

Merlin realized there would be no convincing her mother on this issue and let it be. Her mother swept out of her chambers with another warning to not step in and do something idiotic before she left.

Merlin who felt too disgruntled went out of her chambers to see if Morgana had come out of Arthur's, she saw the King and Morgana outside Arthur's chambers, Gaius was speaking something in quiet tones to the King and Merlin looked on as both Morgana and the King's face crumpled and Morgana's sobs resumed anew, Gwen trying to comfort her to no avail. When the King turned towards Arthur's chambers again Merlin saw tears glistening in his eyes.

Merlin observed from the window of her chambers at the people of Camelot holding candles out in the courtyard and made a split second decision. She threw on a cloak and whispered her invisibility spell before hurrying past the guards and then deeper into the dungeons hoping the great beast trapped in the caves beneath the castle could give her an answer to her predicament.

She dissolved the spell and stood at the ledge with a torch in her hands and called out "Dragon! I seek an audience!"

For a minute or so the cave remained silent but then she heard the tell tale sounds of the chains clinking before the Dragon sat on his perch in front of her.

"So the young witch returns!"

Merlin frowned before saying "Do Arthur and I really share a destiny?"

The dragon looked enigmatic before he said in a wise voice "Yes, Arthur and your destinies are tied together as one! You are both two sides of the same coin!"

Merlin nodded and said "I suppose I can accept that explanation for now, Arthur is ill with the plague, I cannot cure him with magic, if Uther suspects…" she left the sentence hanging knowing the dragon would understand.

The dragon gave her what appeared to her like a scolding look and said "You are destined to protect Arthur young witch! No matter what happens, the young Pendragon must live for if he is lost then the hope of Albion will be lost with him!"

"But what use will I be if Uther decides to execute me anyway?"

"You cannot die, you cannot let Arthur die!" the dragon said with meaning before he flew away leaving Merlin standing at the ledge wondering just what she was going to do now.

**Bit surprising it's Arthur eh? Yeah, I know but I can hardly justify Merlin taking a risk of exposing herself for Gwen so let's leave poor Gwen out of this, shall we?**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! REVIEW and enjoy the chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I must say I'm disappointed with the amount of reviews this story seems to be getting so I'm gonna update slower until I see some reviews people!**

**And thanks to people who did review, you made my day!  
**

Chapter - 6

Uther was waiting in the dining table a frown of worry creasing his eyebrows as Isolde and Tristan entered the hall. He looked up and Isolde was surprised to see the glint of tears in his eyes, until now she had doubted if Uther loved his son but now it was clear to her that somewhere deep inside Uther still had a heart that could feel.

"How is Arthur?" asked Tristan as soon as he sat himself down, Isolde sitting beside him.

Uther's voice was shaky as he replied, "He won't last until tomorrow, his breath is leaving his body, he is my son, my only heir, I cannot see him die Tristan!"

Tristan squeezed Uther's shoulders in a gesture of comfort saying "I understand, I would feel the same way if it were my Merlin in danger."

Uther then made a sudden movement grabbing Tristan's hands in his own, it was then Isolde noted the absence of any guards or knights around Uther and felt the trepidation begin to build, her consternation only grew when Uther looked at her beseechingly, humble in that moment that Isolde had to struggle to not show her surprise, "You can save him! I will give you anything you ask Tristan! Please save him!"

Tristan frowned knowing what Uther was asking him to do and yet pretending to be confused, "I am no healer Uther, I do not know the arts of medicine, as much as I want to there is nothing I can do to help Arthur."

Uther looked between Tristan and Isolde taking a deep breath before saying "The illness was caused by magic, it means the cure must be magic too!" he then looked at Isolde meaningfully and Isolde gasped despite having known Uther's intentions.

Tristan shook off Uther's hold of his arms, "Uther, you cannot be suggesting what I think you are suggesting?"

Uther was determined though and nodded his head saying "It's the only way to cure him and I know that you' he looked directly at Isolde, 'Lady Isolde that you were a practiced healer in the days when the old religion flourished. There must be something you can do to help him!"

Tristan looked baffled, Isolde was speechless, Uther had asked the very thing that could bring his kingdom to ruins were it to become common knowledge that the King had used sorcery to protect his heir.

Uther then bowed his head and said "I beg of you, I will give you any reward you ask for! Anything, if you can save my son."

After a full minute Isolde cleared her throat before saying "It is not quite as simple my Lord, I haven't practiced magic in years and after a while the power becomes diminished until it is almost gone. I doubt I have enough power to cure a simple cold much less a fatal magical illness now." Isolde was lying but she could not give Uther what he wanted from her, Uther was a hypocrite, a man broken by sorrow, a man who had killed sorcerers without a thought, a man who would gladly see people like her and her dear daughter burn at the pyre. She was not a vengeful women but it would be a cold day in hell before she agreed to help a hypocrite and a tyrant.

Uther turned away then and Tristan and Isolde took it as their cue to leave, but before she could go away Uther stopped her with his parting words, "You were Igraine's best friend and confidant, Igraine loved Arthur so much, so very much, I'd never seen her happier until she held Arthur for the first time so long ago, please help him, if not for my sake then for hers."

Uther was a cruel man to use such a thing to manipulate her into doing his bidding but Isolde understood his desperation and made up her mind, she needed to find her wayward daughter.

* * *

Merlin was already in the Prince's chamber when her mother entered abruptly making her drop the poultice she was holding, Morgana was sound asleep with her head pillowed on Arthur's bed, she had refused to leave Arthur's side no matter how many times Gwen or Gaius tried to pry her away so Merlin had had no choice but to put her under a mild sleeping enchantment, she wasn't feeling too guilty about it but she was definitely flushing scarlett now under the scrutinizing gaze of her mother who looked all regal and royal in her green silk timed dress and Merlin felt like a naughty five year old about to get reprimanded again.

Isolde closed the door softly behind her and then said "I trust you made sure Morgana wouldn't be interference?"

Merlin sighed and said "Yes mother, I'm not stupid!"

Isolde looked quizzical and Merlin sputtered but her mother ignored her in favor of inspecting the poultice saying "Best I do this, you're not exactly up to par when it comes to healing."

Merlin wanted to protest but she was in too much of a shock which soon turned into curiosity as she wondered what could have made her mother change her mind, she was usually so stubborn and did not rescind her decisions once she made them and Merlin stood aside and watched carefully as her mother incanted the right spell and the poultice glowed golden, almost immediately Arthur's skin began to develop some color and when she touched him the warmth seemed to be returning to his body as he breathed easier. Merlin felt relieved beyond belief though she didn't inspect why she was feeling that way.

"The poultice has to stay for half an hour, after that you will have to remove it and burn it."

Merlin nodded her head and then her mother hurriedly stepped out when she called her and asked "Mother, where are you going?"

"It might look suspicious if only the prince got better mysteriously; I'm just making sure no one will have a reason to suspect we have used sorcery to cure him."

"You're going to cure all the others?" Merlin asked unable to contain her surprise.

"No, just a few, enough for people not to suspect something, I will be back later but do not forget to burn the poultice."

"Yes mother" said Merlin acquiescing for now.

The next day Morgana woke up to see Arthur's snoring and couldn't contain her glee as she wrapped her arms around him despite him groaning his protests and blinking his eyes blearily looking around his room.

"Oh god! You're alive Arthur! This is a miracle!"

Arthur's throat felt parched and when he wanted to ask Morgana to stop freaking out and answer him came out as a faint gurgle. Morgana leapt into action and brought him a cup of water from the table holding it for him and tipping it gently until he had drank enough and turned away.

"What? What happened? I felt like death itself descended over me!"

"I don't know, you were almost dead! I must tell Uther!" said Morgana before she hugged Arthur tight once more and then hurried out of his chambers.

The news of the Prince's recovery along with some of the other citizens spread quickly and soon the city was running amuck with gossip and the people who were still sick were clamoring for a cure to Gaius, hope beginning to lighten their eyes though no one knew none of them would be cured anymore. Uther's relief was palpable to everyone as he smiled gently at his son and carded his hands through his hair.

"Father, I don't understand! I thought there wasn't a cure to this plague! How did I survive?"

Years and years of playing court games and deceit made Uther prepared for this as he answered, "Gaius says it is a miracle, you weren't the only one, and there were three others who recovered."

Arthur frowned clearly confused, "And you aren't suspicious or worried? That it might be a sorcerer doing this?"

Uther closed his eyes and sighed "No, I am not, no sorcerer would have been able to come to Camelot undetected and provide a cure!"

Arthur was undeterred though "But you thought the sorcerer who caused the plague must have been in Camelot father! You had me investigate the whole town!"

Uther knew he had to convince his son with a lie soon, Arthur was too smart for his own good and Uther made the best logical suggestion phrasing it as a question, "Arthur, why would a sorcerer who has a grudge against Camelot come to save the crown prince? If anything, they would have let you die of the plague ending the legacy of the Pendragons forever, besides Gaius is my trusted physician and he doesn't seem to think it was magic and I believe him, so should you!"

Arthur nodded his head finally accepting Uther's explanation before he rested back against the covers and closed his eyes, sleep invading his mind almost instantaneously.

When Arthur woke up that evening he found himself being observed by a pair of the bluest eyes he had ever seen, Arthur compared the color to the sky but the color was dark, nothing like the pale luminescent blue of the skies but the blue of the deepest oceans where tempest's raged and storms brought destruction and chaos, chaotic blue was just the color of those eyes and Arthur marveled at the peculiar color for a whole minute before his eyes rested on the other features especially those ridiculously large ears which no women in the earth possessed except one and scowled automatically when he realized he had just been mesmerizing over Merlin's blue eyes. What was wrong with him? He must have been tired because of the illness; there was no other explanation to such lunacy.

"What are you doing in my chambers?" Arthur asked slowly enunciating every syllable so that it told without telling how very much he wanted the person he was addressing to get out of his sight.

Merlin scowled back saying "You are a prat even when you've barely managed to escape death, it figures!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "What did you expect me to be? Teary eyed and grateful? I've been in a life or death situation more times than you're capable of counting Merlin!"

Merlin's scowl remained but Arthur saw something akin to worry in her mid night blue eyes and cursed himself, _there he went with the eyes again_.

"Yes I'm sure, after all getting knocked on the head one too many times must be why you are so stupid!" she retorted in a haughty tone.

"Are you here just to insult me Merlin? Or was there another reason for your visit?" asked Arthur as he barely had the energy to argue with her today.

Merlin hesitated shifting from foot to foot and Arthur couldn't help but notice how lacking in propriety she was although it amused him to watch her squirm, "I just…..I just' Merlin began again but then decided against it and said "You know what, never mind about that!" and swept out of the room, her flowing gown following after her.

Arthur rolled his eyes again, women, he never understood them.

* * *

When Merlin and Isolde were alone again Merlin asked what she had been wanting to for a long while, "What made you change your mind?"

Isolde looked grieved before saying "Uther implored me to help Arthur with my magic."

Merlin gasped not having expected it at all, "And you agreed?"

Isolde sighed, "Igraine would not have wanted her son to die like this! I had to help him for her sake atleast!"

"Uther is such a hypocrite! He's deplorable!" screeched Merlin and Isolde nodded agreeing quietly.

"Don't talk so loud, someone might hear you! Remember, we are still in Uther's court and it would not do for us to be suspected of sorcery! Your father thinks we should leave Camelot soon."

"But why? I'm not in any danger here! I can hide my magic now! I can blend with the shadows!"

Isolde worried inside her mind about why her daughter seemed to have taken a liking to Camelot and though she would never admit it if asked her daughter had unwittingly developed a liking for the golden haired Prince of Camelot too.

"You know how your father is about you! And besides hiding your sorcery isn't going to be the only problem you'll face if we are to stay in Camelot for long!"

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked with a perplexed look, "What other problems could I possibly face?"

Isolde did not want to worry her daughter by telling her about Uther's proposal of marriage, not to mention she didn't want to be at the end of her daughter's temper tantrums so she simply said "Nothing you need to worry about as we will be long gone before any of it becomes an issue, now go to sleep my love!"

Part of Merlin wanted to protest but she had had a long day and resolved to find out everything later as she went to sleep.

Uther was sat in the same dining table when Isolde and Tristan entered but unlike last time Uther stood up from his place and reached them gripping Tristan's hands tightly and then taking Isolde's hand in his placing a kiss on her knuckles before he said "Thank you!" with gratitude in his voice and demeanor. "I cannot repay you enough!" he said and Isolde put her hands up halting the King's words as she said "I did it for Arthur and Igraine, to ask for something in return would be a dishonor to myself and to Igraine's memory."

Uther nodded and said "Thankyou Lady Isolde" again before he departed leaving Tristan and Isolde alone.

The plague took more and more lives everyday and none of them seemed to mysteriously recover except for Arthur and the people who recovered the same day, people began to panic and the sick were quarantined in separate places, their relatives being banned from seeing them due to the possibility of the contagion spreading through contact and the water supplies were shut down so there was scarcity everywhere and Gaius' chambers had to be guarded after a particular incident where a peasant had tried to knock down the door and enter violently demanding a cure for his dying son.

Arthur looked more and more worn out day after day and Merlin watched with a somber mood as she felt helpless and guilty, she could save them all and yet she had to stand by and watch thousands of people die because their King had condemned them to this fate. Merlin hated Uther more than anything at the moment, a King should have concern for his people and if Uther had even the smallest shred of kindness in his heart he must allow people to find a magical cure.

Arthur was sparring with his servant making him run around and around and Merlin who felt for the poor boy stopped and said "Why don't you pick on someone of your own size Arthur?"

Jannet who was standing beside Merlin quietly chastised "My Lady!" but Merlin ignored her and stared at Arthur as he glared back at her.

"Why don't you mind your own business Merlin?"

"I would but then I have always stood against injustice and what you are doing to the poor boy is wrong, he could get hurt!"

"He is a servant!" stated Arthur cruelly as he came closer to her and she recoiled at the vile look in his eyes.

"He is still a person, not your personal punching bag! If you had any honor at all, you must know to respect those who do not have the same privilege you do!" stated Merlin passionately, eyes shining with fury

Arthur narrowed his eyes, "Are you challenging my honor?"

Merlin refused to back down despite Arthur's dangerous glare, "Yes I am!"

"Why you little!" Arthur now had her arm in a painful grasp and a small crowd had gathered to witness the Prince's tussle with the Princess of Lyonesse, "I could kill you with one blow and yet you keep nagging at me like a bloody wench! Tell me Merlin, do you enjoy riling me up?"

Merlin snapped "Oh don't be so pretentious you arrogant brat! I could kill you with less than a blow!..." before Merlin could continue she was interrupted by Arthur's rather loud and raucous laughter, he was surrounded by his knights now and Merlin felt embarrassment color her cheeks red as she cradled her hand close to her chest as Arthur released it and stood back crossing his hands in front of him and then opening them widely as if in invitation before he made it just that.

"Be my guest sweetheart, come on' he goaded as Merlin silently fumed making the tips of her ears grow red and warm, she stayed where she was though, not wanting to get into a fight with the huge man in front of her knowing she would not stand a chance, not without her magic anyway and it was so unfair that she couldn't put the arrogant prat in his place with a flip of her fingers, "Come on" goaded Arthur again coming closer and then closer still, his arms still stretched open widely, "Come on" he said a final time his eyes glinting up at her in challenge and she snapped drawing her hand back to slap him hard across the cheeks but as he was the greatest warrior in Albion he caught her hand in a painful grip and then twisted her hand behind her bringing her impossibly closer to him as his other hand found purchase on her hips.

Arthur intended to humiliate her in front of his knights and call her all manner of vile names but he froze as her sweet smelling hair assaulted his nostrils and he realized just how flush he was with her, he could feel her back pressed against his front and oh god he could feel the curve of her luscious bottom at the juncture between his thighs and felt an immediate stirring in his groins as he involuntarily tightened his grip on her hands making her release a soft moan in protest, his mind went into overdrive floodgates of lust broken down as a slew of filthy fantasies assaulted his mind about how he could have her so close and have her moaning out for entirely different reasons. Arthur released her and stumbled back righting himself before making a spectacle out of himself and Merlin was cursing him or saying something insolent again but he cut her off with a cold "Get out of my sight!" before he trudged away mind too much unbalanced and too stumped to notice the expression of hurt painted over Merlin's features.

Merlin cradled her sprained wrist to her chest as she went in search of the court physician hoping he would be able to give her a salve before Isolde knew about it and made a fuss, Jannet was already fussing over Merlin and whispering how uncouth the prince of Camelot was as Merlin listened eagerly and nodded her head a little too enthusiastically, "To assault a women like that! And a noble women such as yourself and in front of his knights no less! He is a brute! You must have never saved him! Let the accursed witch kill him!"

Merlin nodded along at the right places before they were at the physicians chambers, she knocked before she entered and saw Gaius bent over a very large book, Gaius looked up from his book and asked "What can I help you with my Lady?"

"I sprained my wrist, I was hoping you could give me a salve Gaius!"

Gaius got up from his stool and searched his shelves before producing a package and handed it to Merlin. Merlin smiled and said "Thankyou, do you mind if I ask what you have been reading?"

Gaius hesitated before he smiled and said "Oh, it's nothing of interest my Lady."

"Really?" asked Merlin suspiciously and when Gaius nodded she said "You wouldn't mind me taking a look then?" and went over to read the book.

After a minute she said "An afanc? You think an afanc is inhabiting the water supplies, don't you?"

"I…I went down to collect some sample from the supplies but then I saw something in the water, it might have been my eyes playing tricks on me!"

"Gaius, we both know the illness is magical and an afanc seems to be the most likely cause, but how do we end it? Can it be chased away?"

"I'm afraid I do not know my Lady!"

"But we have to do something! Otherwise the plague will wipe out the whole city and people will die out of thirst!"

"I know my Lady but I'm afraid my knowledge is not sufficient enough to bring about the demise of the creature."

Merlin nodded her head and then turned and went to her room fetching a cloak after rubbing some salve on to her wrist, it hurt like hell but every moment she delayed a person could be dying and she had to bring this to an end as soon as possible.

The dragon swooped down like always and greeted her in his eerie voice.

"I need to know how to defeat an afanc!"

The dragon came closer as he said "Yes I suppose you do!"

"Will you help me?"

The dragon took a minute before he said "Trust the elements that are under your command."

Merlin looked perplexed for a minute before she said "The elements? The afanc is a creature made of clay and water; does this mean fire and wind can kill it?"

The dragon looked impressed before saying "Yes, but you cannot do this alone, you are but one side of a coin, Arthur is the other!"

Merlin shook her head, "No, no, you can't be serious, the prat would never help me!"

"Merlin, you cannot accomplish this task unaided!"

Merlin frowned wanting to hit the dragon with something hard, "But I cannot do magic without Arthur seeing! And I'm sure me burning to ashes is not on destiny's agenda, is it?"

"Then be unseen" the dragon spoke wisely before he left and Merlin wanted to slap herself, of course! She could just make herself invisible but how to get Arthur to agree to come was another matter entirely, she knew of only one person who could convince Arthur to go, it was best at the moment if Arthur didn't know about her contributions to destroy the afanc as he was in a towering temper and knowing that she had suggested it would be enough for him to disagree. She just had to tail both Morgana and Arthur and make sure they return back in one piece though how she was going to manage it she had no idea.

Morgana, as predicted worked wonders and her and Arthur set off to the water supplies after having gotten a key from Gaius who had confirmed the presence of the afanc and warned the Prince to be careful.

As they went into the darkness of the caves Merlin frowned and wrinkled her nose at the place before she heard it a growl and then she saw the beast leaping at Arthur knocking his sword out of his hand and disappearing. Morgana came from somewhere else inside the caves holding a torch and asking frantically, "Are you alright? Did you see it?"

Merlin shook her head, sometimes she wondered if Arthur and Morgana were lovers, they certainly acted like it and then shook it off as she saw the beast go for Morgana who screamed and Arthur pushed her behind him swinging his hands back and forth with the torch when the beast made another disappearing act. Merlin who was standing in the center between all the inlets of the cave saw the beast first as Arthur and Morgana came outside and the beast roared making the earth itself shudder before charging forwards, it really was the most ugliest thing Merlin had ever seen and then Morgana who was trying to fend off the beast with her torch fell sideways and the beast went for her before Arthur distracted it by swinging the torch at the beast, soon though the huge beast had Arthur backed up against the wall and Arthur was now holding the torch and looking unsure and Merlin decided it was time to end this and whispered a spell that made wind come breezing in through the caves and lighting up on Arthur's torch producing a blinding flame that everyone had to close their eyes against and with an almighty roar the beast disappeared into dust and ash and Merlin whooped in her mind before turning back and hurrying away.

"It's strange!" said Arthur once he had given Morgana a hand to rise.

"What is?"

"Look there' he pointed at the ground, 'there's another set of footprints."

Morgana saw what he was looking for and shrugged "Maybe it was the sorcerer or Gaius!"

Arthur shook his head sideways, "It wasn't there when we came in."

"And….torches don't explode like that under a normal wind….."

Morgana looked bewildered, "You think a sorcerer was here?"

Arthur shrugged "I suspect…..me getting better and all these things, it seems surreal."

"I guess" but Morgana knew the only other person who knew about the afanc was Merlin and Gaius.

Isolde was distraught to see her daughter in pain, especially under the circumstances it was caused. "That's it; we are leaving Camelot as soon as the peace treaty with Bayard is over!"

Merlin sighed and said "Oh mother, you worry over nothing!"

"It is not nothing, you are a lady of the court, a Princess of a Kingdom, it's downright rude and wrong to treat you in the way Arthur does and for so long I could ignore it because he was Igraine's son but I cannot anymore! We will be leaving shortly to Lyonesse where you belong."

Merlin was a bit taken aback by her mother's fierce proclamations and rubbed her wrist absently as she pondered why she felt desolate when she thought of parting with Camelot.

A long distance away Nimueh watched as the Princess slept her eyes flashing in anger as she swore to make the girl pay.

**Sooo, how was it? Poisoned Chalice will be up sooner or later depending on the number of reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thankyou for all the reviews people, I'm terribly sleepy today so don't mind me not blabbering!**

**Prince Bryce is an OC who may assume importance later and in a few chapters in this will be rated M!**

**CHAPTER-7 Poisoned Chalice**

Arthur ducked into yet another corridor as he saw Lady Isolde coming in the opposite direction, his little stunt with Merlin had reached everyone's years and now he was forced to feel part shame and part guilt whenever he saw Lady Isolde's sharp glare directed at him. He made sure to not be in the visiting King or Queens's presence for long as there was only so much hostility he could take. He had known Tristan had never liked him but Lady Isolde always treated him like a son and the informal coldness she was directing towards him now left him feeling sad. As to the Princess herself, she had not talked to Arthur ever since he had twisted her arm around hard enough to leave a bruise and with what he knew from the servant's gossip Merlin was spending all her days in the company of Morgana and her maid Gwen, doing what he had no idea.

He had tried to occupy himself with seeing to his father's army, recruiting new knights and flirting with a castle maid or two but suddenly he couldn't for the life of him feel any sort of attraction to pretty maids who had made his head spin with lust just a few months ago, he was glad Merlin had decided to give him the cold shoulder as he knew he would not be able to meet her gaze without remembering how it felt to have her pressed so close to him, she had become his most reviled adversary to the star of his nightly fantasies so quickly it made him want to growl out in frustration everytime he put his hand in his breeches, if she were to ever find out he could not imagine the mortification he would feel, he was hoping this stupid infatuation of his would go away once she was gone to her own Kingdom, after all out of sight, out of mind was the proverb and he could not wait for Bayard to come sooner. He was at the end of his tether; he wanted to not feel like a disgraced outcast in his own castle any longer.

He was on his way to train the knights when he saw Merlin and Morgana walking around the castle's hallways in the floor above where he had asked the knight's to assemble, they were both looking at him and whispering something to each other while their maids stood behind them. He looked ahead and pretended not to notice as he shouted for the knights to take their positions for the drills.

"One!"

Merlin shivered as she heard Arthur commanding the knights, his voice was so authoritative, so absolute his tone leaving no room for who was in charge and she had to admit he was good at what he did, he would make a good leader one day atleast in battles and Merlin watched as he shouted orders along with taunting insults as he pushed the knights to do better.

"Come on Bedivere, you're not fluttering a flower! Grab the hilt tightly and swing your sword in an arc!"

Merlin felt hot as she watched him train the knights with a look of intense concentration on her face and missed the glint in Morgana's eyes and Gwen and Jannet's twin smiles as she continued to feel bothered and her clothes felt too sticky and constricting suddenly.

"Block and parry, block, block, parry!"

The god's help her, he was so insanely gorgeous in all his princely dignity and pride now she couldn't even bring up her usual malice towards him as she swallowed and started to look awestruck without realizing that she looked so and that was the moment he chose to stare up and stare directly into Merlin's eyes.

Arthur expected her to be glaring or giving him a cold look but what he saw made him stop in his tracks, she looked captivated and as the sun was shining high in the sky he could see her blush taint her pale cheeks rose as she averted her eyes from his and looked away in the vague direction of his knights in training. By the deity he worshipped if he didn't know any better he would say she was impressed by him training the knights, he waited for her to catch his eyes again and as she did so a second later, he smirked at the obvious effect he was having on her and her eyes widened when he shouted "Enjoying the show my Lady?"

She scowled at him but Arthur didn't stop smirking smugly and goaded her further as his knights stopped their training to catch what he was saying to the foreign princess, "I can't say I blame you, you're not the first women to swoon in delight after watching me!" This comment made his knights chuckle and Morgana tutted in disapproval as Merlin's eyes narrowed in anger and indignation though she knew there was some truth to what he was saying.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves Prince Arthur, I have many a man to take a fancy to and you're certainly never going to be one of them!"

Arthur gritted his teeth at her answer, wondering whom she could have possibly taken a fancy to and cleared his face of any expression as he smoothly replied "And thank the god's for that, I would pity any man who has to take you as his wife!"

Merlin refrained from showing just how much his ruthless remark hurt her and turned away blinking back the tears that wanted to fall and rushed away, Jannet following her on her heels as Morgana cast Arthur a truly frightening death glower which made him turn back to his knights, he certainly wasn't in the mood for Morgana's displeasure now and he barked at his knights taking his anger out on them and driving them around the bend as his mind played images of Merlin entwined in a lover's embrace and for the first time his fantasies did not have him as the lover and took on the form of nameless and shapeless figures until all he could feel was an all encompassing rage and he shouted for the knights to retire, knowing he could seriously injure someone in his malevolent mood.

* * *

Finally the day of Bayard's arrival dawned on them and Arthur stood by his father, the Knights of Camelot and Lyonesse in an arrangement behind them and King Tristan standing on the right side of Uther. Bayard arrived with his own contingent of knights and they walked forward as Uther and Tristan met Bayard's grim countenance with cold looks of their own.

As is custom for the King playing host to speak first Uther said "Camelot welcomes you, Lord Bayard of Mercia. The treaty we sign today marks and end to war and a beginning to a new friendship between our people."

Bayard and Uther clasped arms and then King Tristan spoke "King Bayard of Mercia, I look forward to Lyonesse and Mercia being allies from now on, let peace prevail where there was once bloodshed."

Bayard and Tristan clasped arms then and Arthur couldn't help but notice Tristan's eyes viewing Prince Bryce who was the second son of Lord Bayard through his second wife, it was common knowledge that the first son of Bayard was terminally ill and could not hope to live long enough to inherit the throne.

There was a Banquet the next night in honor of King Bayard and Arthur was just getting himself ready in his ceremonial clothes when Morris who had a habit of blabbering the most inane happenings in the castle said "Did you hear Sire? King Tristan is hoping to get Lady Merlin married to Prince Bryce! The servants are all gossiping about it! And it seems the Prince visited the Lady's chambers yesterday and they took a stroll through the gardens…" and Arthur didn't hear the rest of it as he felt his chest tighten uncomfortably and bellowed "Shut up Morris! And polish these damn buttons! I don't pay you to natter on and on all day long!"

"Yes sire!" Morris said fearfully as he took the jacket and escaped out of Arthur's room wondering what could have caused the Prince's sour mood. Arthur sighed and leaned against the table as he rubbed his forehead the words '_I have many a man to take a fancy to' _repeating itself over and over in his head. And then he was forced to remember his own callous words to Merlin and refused to feel regret or be saddened about the very real possibility of her being bartered off to Prince Bryce of all people who was such a boor in Arthur's opinion, he couldn't swing a sword to save his life let alone manage a Kingdom as large and powerful as Mercia nor was he witty enough to suit Merlin's fiery temper and cheeky disposition.

Arthur's mood did not change for a long time especially when he was forced to watch Prince Bryce and Merlin laughing and talking with each other in Camelot's gardens, not that he was here because he wanted to keep an eye on them, he was just curious, that's all.

Uther, Arthur and Morgana were the first to arrive to the banquet, Prince Bryce and King Bayard following while Lady Isolde and King Tristan arrived last, all of them taking their place at the high table with Bayard occupying the opposite table. It was only after Arthur had taken a seat that he saw Merlin come in, looking beyond beautiful in her white plain gown, her shoulders and hands naked for everyone to see, she was wearing a silver crown encrusted with diamonds and other precious stones and Arthur was glad he was seated as the sight of her was enough to knock his breath away and he stared at her face, her lips bow shaped and pouting slightly, her hair hanging in ringlets around her face and her figure emphasized by the tight gown she wore and Arthur had to wonder if she'd done all this to impress Bryce. Morgana grabbed his arms and said "Stop gaping Arthur, it's unbecoming of a Prince!"

Arthur shook her arm off and Morgana huffed and muttered something about stubborn prats before Bayard rose from his seat to sign the peace treaty.

"People of Camelot and Lyonesse, for a great many years we have been mortal enemies, and the blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia. And though we remember those who have died, we must not allow any more to join them."

Arthur pretended to listen to Bayard's drivel while surreptiously casting his eyes to Merlin.

"As a symbol of our goodwill, and of our newfound friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets to you, Uther and to you Tristan, and to Prince Arthur and Princess Merlin, in the hopes that our friendship may last."

"Tonight we toast a new beginning for our peoples. We look towards a future free from the toils of war."

It was at this point that Merlin heard the booming voice of Kilgarrah in her mind, _'Merlin! Arthur's goblet is laced with poison, you must prevent him from drinking from it!'_

'_What? How do you know that? And what do you mean prevent him from drinking from it! I can't make accusations against Bayard without proof!'_

'_Merlin! Arthur is in danger, head my warnings, whatever happens Arthur must not die!'_

'_Wait, wait! You can't just leave me, WAIT!' Merlin screeched in her mental voice but the dragon failed to respond._

"And may the differences from our past remain there. To your health, Uther' said Bayard and Merlin looked around with wide eyes as the goblet's were passed around.

"Arthur!" Merlin turned ashen as she saw Arthur lift his cup to take a sip but Bayard then announced, 'King Tristan, Lady Merlin and Lady Morgana and the people of Camelot and Lyonesse!"

Everyone started to raise their goblets but Merlin didn't even bother picking her goblet up as she shouted "No Arthur, don't it's laced with poison!"

Everyone turned to look at Merlin in varying degrees of astonishment as she stepped forward hoping the dragon was right about this.

"What?" exclaimed Uther looking shocked.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" asked Arthur looking at her in bizarre wonder.

"Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison."

"This is an outrage" screamed Bayard and Merlin backed away as he drew his sword, the knight's of Mercia following suit, in retaliation Camelot's knights drew out their swords. King Tristan took out his own sword as Isolde shook her head at her daughter who never seemed to know how to avoid trouble.

Uther's tone was cold as he said "Order your knights to put down their swords, you're outnumbered!"

"I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged!" said Bayard.

"On what grounds do you base these accusations?" asked Uther to Merlin with an irate glint in his eyes daring Merlin to lie or let this be a fib.

Before she could invent a cover story that would not get her killed or make people question her sanity Arthur beat her to it as he came closer still holding the goblet "Merlin, you idiot! Have you been on the sloe gin?"

Merlin looked indignant as she said "Arthur! You imbecile! The goblet is laced with poison!"

"And how did you come to know of it?" asked Arthur looking incredulous and when Merlin blinked looking unsure of what to say or do Arthur continued in his whisper scream, "Have you any idea how hard we've worked for this peace treaty? Your fibbing isn't helping your kingdom or mine so stop making a scene just to have everyone's attention on you!"

Bayard was saying something to Uther but Merlin didn't hear any of it though Arthur got distracted by the argument, she was tired of trying to decipher what she felt for Arthur, tired of being hurt over and over again and being considered untrustworthy time and time again, before Arthur could say anything else Merlin grabbed the goblet out of his hand turning away and poured the contents down her throat in one gulp.

Arthur turned looking horrified but he was too late and Lady Isolde and King Tristan screeched "Merlin! NO!"

But Merlin had already drunk from the goblet and Lady Isolde came hurrying out of her seat saying 'You stupid child!'

Arthur who was the one standing closest to her asked "What have you done?" in a pained whisper too terrified to realize he was looking at her in something akin to dread, something he hadn't felt in a very long time, to which Merlin frowned and replied "I hope you'll find me trustworthy now!"

Lady Isolde was in tears when she reached Merlin and for a few minutes nothing happened and Bayard was just about to make his argument when Merlin started coughing and Arthur's shook his head not wanting to believe what was happening in front of his eyes, the goblet tumbled from Merlin's fingers and fell to the ground with a clang as Merlin fell Arthur holding her up as she choked and a sheen of sweat covered her brow. Gaius came rushing forwards and started giving instructions at once as Bayard and his men were captured and Arthur carried Merlin to the physician's chambers placing her gently on the desk and Lady Isolde started rubbing Merlin's forehead with a cloth tears dripping silently down her cheeks.

Gaius identified the flower as a Mortaeus and Arthur nodded saying "Sounds like fun" when he heard about the forests of Balor and the Cockatrice.

"Sire, it's too dangerous!" said Gaius and Arthur turned to look at Merlin whose face was gaunt and she kept shivering and moaning in distress and the sounds of her pain pierced him making his blood curdle as he thought of her lying pale and cold.

Arthur closed his eyes and said "I can't let her die Gaius, I can't stand by and watch her….." he didn't finish the sentence as his resolve took hold and he strutted out to meet his father.

* * *

King Tristan had received the news of the antidote, in a desperate bid he had announced that he would give his daughters hand in marriage to any man who would brave the forests of Balor and obtain the antidote for the poison. Lady Isolde kept vigil by her daughters bedside muttering healing incantations and failing to cure her daughter as she kept worsening as the hours passed, Merlin was now in her own chambers in Camelot laid to rest on her bed but she was twisting and turning this way and that as the poison spread through her body igniting pain wherever it went, making her feel like a thousand needles were pierced into her skin.

Arthur was at his wit's end when his father refused to send him to obtain the antidote.

"What is the point of Merlin's sacrifice if you're going to get killed anyway?" asked Uther as they both walked down the red ribboned hall, Arthur already dressed in chainmail.

"I won't fail father, no matter what you think!"

"Arthur, you are my only son and heir. I can't risk losing you for the sake of Princess Merlin!"

"She saved my life father! I cannot in good conscience let her die!"

Uther frowned heavily before he considered Arthur's request, "I will agree to let you go on one condition."

Arthur who couldn't believe his luck as he knew how stubborn a man Uther was said "Anything father, I will do anything if you let me go."

"You will accept Princess Merlin's hand in marriage as Tristan has promised, that is if you return with the antidote successfully."

Of all the things Arthur was expecting this was not one of them and his surprise showed as he said "What? Father! You can't be serious!"

Uther looked steadily and unrelentingly at Arthur with a raised eyebrow and Arthur threw his hands up saying "Father! We hate each other! You can't expect me to be saddled with her for the rest of my life!"

Uther was stern when he said "I do expect you to marry her! I've had this alliance in mind for years Arthur but Tristan was less than pleased about the match but now he has announced it that he would give his daughters hand in marriage to anyone who succeeds in bringing the antidote."

Arthur growled and said "Father, I do not love her and I doubt I ever will! I will not marry her!"

"Then I forbid you to leave the castle, I cannot have you risking your life for the sake of nothing!"

"It's not for the sake of nothing; it's to save her life!"

"You care about her enough to want to go against odds to save her and she's a very beautiful maiden, I don't see why you're opposed to marrying her!"

"Father, a marriage between us will be nothing but a farce for the sake of political gains! And I'm too young to get married and so is she!"

"My word is final Arthur, go on the quest for the antidote and marry her or stay here."

Arthur who was truly exhausted by the argument almost said that he will not agree to marry Merlin but then he saw her frown and his mind played an image of her sweaty and choking, falling into his arms as she lost consciousness and nodded his head "Fine father, I will…..marry Princess Merlin, can I go now?"

Uther gave him a rare approving smile before he said "You may go, take any number of men you want with you."

Before Arthur left for the forest of Balor to find the antidote he went into Merlin's room knocking twice before entering. Lady Isolde was sitting in the bed where Merlin lay, she seemed to have slipped into some dark land where she had no awareness of anything happening around her, Gaius called it a coma and Arthur stood by her bedside his eyes lingering on her gaunt figure for what felt like an eternity before he said "I will bring back the antidote Isolde, I won't fail you or Merlin."

Isolde didn't turn to look at him but the trust she had in him was felt in her voice when she said "I know you would Arthur, be safe."

Arthur went out of the room and then rode out into the night with two of his knights following after him.

Merlin was barely awake the next day when Gaius came to check on her health King Tristan standing by Merlin's bedside holding Isolde tightly to him as he asked "What?" when he saw Gaius frowning.

Morgana who was also in the room looked up from where she was perched on Merlin's bed when Gaius began to explain "The rashes are not supposed to appear so soon, it means she has only two days left when there should have been five or four days at the most, I suspect sorcery might have been used to increase the flowers potency."

Isolde's sob broke the ominous silence as they all watched the slow rise and fall of Merlin's chest all praying for Arthur to return soon.

Later when Gaius had departed Isolde and Tristan were the only ones in Merlin's rooms, Tristan asked "Who could have done this? Camelot has many enemies but someone attacking the kingdom with magic again and again and Uther is afraid of this person, you don't suppose it might be…" Tristan trailed off and Isolde shrugged.

"It could be Nimueh, she is powerful enough and merciless enough to do this but why does she want Arthur dead? Uther, I can understand but she gave life to Arthur, she is more his father than Uther is!"

"Maybe the poison wasn't for Arthur after all maybe it was for Merlin all along!"

"I have to meet the Great Dragon Tristan and you should not have promised her hand in marriage so soon! She's but a child!"

"Do not worry! I will not give her off to someone unworthy!"

"Uther will insist upon marriage if Arthur comes back with the antidote!"

"I was desperate enough, I will rather have her alive Isolde!"

"So will I Tristan but you exercise haste in your decisions! What do you think she would do if she were forced to marry Arthur? I wouldn't be surprised if she ran away!"

"Let's wait for Arthur to return first Isolde."

Isolde quietened after that but couldn't help looking forlornly at her daughter, Tristan had given his solemn word that he would give Merlin's hand in marriage to anyone who brought back the antidote and now Tristan was honor bound to stay true to his word and she wished it were not her daughter caught in the crossfire.

She gasped suddenly then and said "Arthur! He could be walking into a trap if Nimueh did poison the goblet! She knows the forests of Balor are the only place where the mortaeus grows."

"Should we tell Uther?"

"No, he will not heed our warnings!" They both heard Merlin moan out Arthur's name then as she whispered words of the old religion and both Isolde and Tristan looked on in astonishment as she kept mumbling Arthur's name and random spells.

Despite his father's advice to take his men Arthur went alone and finally after a day and nights hard ride he reached the forest of Balor and walked taking Hengroen's reins in his hands as he came upon a clearing filled with mist. He walked further and then heard someone crying before he found a women sitting on a log and weeping, her arms having red gashes against them as Arthur tied his horse and approached the women.

"Hello? Are you alright?" he asked but before he could reassure her that he didn't mean her any harm there was a loud roar behind him and Arthur turned around to see the cockatrice the books had said were meant to guard the caves.

"Stay back." He said before he swung his sword and prepared to face the beast which came at him head on, he tried to put the sword right through its flesh but it kept evading him until it raised up on all fours and charged at him, Arthur rolled and then turned and swung his sword before letting it go, it struck the beast and it fell to the ground dead as Arthur exhaled a sigh of relief not noticing Nimueh's disappointed glare.

* * *

TBC…

If you want to see Merlin's dress it's on my profile page! And please review guys!


End file.
